My trap queen
by De12now
Summary: Timmy finds a song made by Trixie about Timantha, which he decides to make a big change and it will affect everything from then on. This is my 1st fairly oddparents fanfiction, and I haven't watch watch the show in years some positive critism is greatly welcomed, I hope no one is rude about it as well. No not a one shot Timantha X Trixie
1. A change

**Okay so allow me to explain what this is, so basically i barely see any timantha x Trixie stories and i thought I'd add some fuel to the fire, now i haven't see fairly odd parents in like years but i have a good idea of what i'm doing anyway, however reviews are of course accept, and a few things before i forget, i can't describe well so there's that, they all may be ooc, and i think that's it, so without further do or do over further, let's us commence...**

 **Chapter 1: A note that changed everything**

* * *

Finally school was over for the day, of course many would be glad but especially for one Timmy turner. Boy was it not this lad's day, since when was it ever well... anyway Timmy was packing his things away in his green backpack. His face you would think would be happy but it's a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Asked Wanda. She was his eraser.

"Nothing, just hoping mom and dad hasn't made plans to go out tonight, i really don't want Vicky to come babysit again soon, especially with what happened yesterday. He said. Vicky basiclly when german on poor timmy last night(pretty sure you know what i mean).

"Don't worry Timmy." Cosmo said. He was the green backpack.

"Poof." Went Poof. He's a purple pen.

As Timmy was leaving his desk his eyes gazed upon a girl of a purple attire.

"Trixie." He thought to himself. He saw her talking to Veronica. Timmy knew that a girl like her would never give him the time of day, however his other self had became good friends with her in the little time they had together. He had a few chances with the lass, even made a wish where it was just him and her, after that you would think somebody would have changed how they saw someone. But in Timmy's case... not with Trixie.

Timmy continued to stare as they girls left the class talking but as he looked he saw a piece of paper fall out of her folder.

He blinked. They kept walking. As they were he picked up the sheet.

"Um Trixie." He called out. The 2 girls turned.

"Not worthy." She said.

"Um but you."

"I Said. Not. Worthy."

Timmy stared at both Trixie and Veronica as they turned away and walked on.

Timmy sighed and looked at the paper.

He looked around and decided to head home quickly, as to not bring unwanted attention i.e Francis.

"Good thing i barely use my locker anymore" He thought.

One would wait for their parents or take the bus, but Timmy decided to run home instead.

As Timmy was running his thoughts were all on the paper in his hands.

"Could it be a piece of a carry around diary, no it was from her folder why would she carry such private info around like that?" He thought.

In a instant as he was running he stopped and remembered. He has fairy god parents.

"Wait.. duh, Cosmo?" He asked.

"Hmm?" He went.

"I wish i was in my room."

In a instant a poof happened and he was in his room. He empty out the back pack, then Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof returned to their normal figures.

"Whatcha got there sport?" Wanda asked.

"It was a piece of paper that came from Trixie's folder." He said.

"You didn't steal it did you?" Wanda asked. Timmy shook his head.

"Oh maybe it's from her diary, oooohhhh." Went Cosmo. He poof up a teenage girl's outfit.

"Like hope no one finds a secret part of my diary, i'd like totally die of embarrassment." Cosmo said. Wanda sighed. Poof laughed. Timmy smirked.

"Poof poof." Poof wished a bucket of water that splashed on cosmo.

"Ahh my outfit is like totally ruined."

"Cosmo!" Went Wanda.

Cosmo went back to normal.

Timmy smiled and looked at the paper.

"It doesn't look like it's from a diary, it looks like... a song." Timmy said.

"A song?" Wanda said.

"Yeah.. tom queen?" He said.

"Hmm she probably talking about herself." Cosmo said.

"Wait this is a parody." Timmy said.

"How can you tell?" Wanda said.

"It contain lyrics from that rap song that the kids where talking about at school, from some dude name fetty wap... A.J was trying to use that song to get some dates last week." Timmy said.

"Well what's it about?" Wanda asked.

"Looks like she's singing about someone, a girl i think."

Timmy thought about who Trixie would write about...

"... I wish i had a copy of this." He said. Poof, done copy made.

"Um Timmy may i ask why you wanted a copy." Wanda asked.

"I wanted to give Trixie back her paper, but i also wanted to know what's it about."

"Well the only who knows that is Trixie, but how can you get to her?" Cosmo said.

"Maybe we'll run into her, but anyway i want to head to the mall." Timmy said. "But 1st."

Timmy step out his room.

"Mom, Dad, i'm going to the mall for a minute." He shout.

"K Timmy." They shouted.

Timmy went into his room.

"I wish i was at the mall." Timmy said.

Poof he was at the mall.

Timmy was looking around for something.

"Um Timmy why you wanted to come to the mall?" Wanda asked.

The trio were dice.

"Looking for some... ah there." Tmmy pointed at someone eating ice cream at a table by themself, they had on a red hat in a red jeans and purple outfit. Timmy walked up to that person.

"I hope it's her." He thought.

"Um Trixie Tang?" He asked.

The person jumped. They turned around.

"Oh it's you." She said disappointed.

"So it is you, what are you doing here by yourself and like this, i thought you would be with your friends?" He asked.

She sighed.

"... You wanna know?" She said. He nodded and sat across from her.

"It's a long story." She warned.

"I got time." He said. Trixie sighed.

"Well before i start a girl needs some time to herself and it all started the day of my birthday party." Trixie looked up in thought as she remembered that day.

As she was telling her story Timmy noticed a tear in her eye.

"Is she trying not to cry?" He thought. Timmy looked at Trixie as she kept talking, but became slightly lost at her apperance.

"She so different from in school." He thought."

"Timmy?" Trixie said.

"Yes Trixie." He said.

"Are you listening?"

He nodded.

"Well after she saw i was a girl, i thought she would do something rude, but instead she was real kind, after that we started hanging out, and i got to enjoy many things i would have never got to enjoy looking like i do in school, yet here she is, all in girl's clothing having a good time with no worries of being judged."

"After we were done i invited her to my birthday party... and... she never showed up." Trixie started to cry.

"I've been coming here whenever hoping to run into her but with no luck."

Timmy had on a frown.

Trixie looked at him. "You know, you kind of look like her." She said.

Timmy blinked.

"Um, thanks." He said.

He then thought about the day of Trixie's birthday, then got an idea.

"Um what's her name?" He asked.

"Timantha." Trixie said.

Timmy then froze after hearing the name of his other side he remembers in full.

"And i've been waiting for so long to hang out again, i've even wrote a song for her."

Timmy was a solid as ice.

Trixie got out a few sniffs then looked at timmy.

"Timmy, um Timmy."

"No way." He thought. "Could it be?"

He then snaps out of his trance after hearing Trixie call his name a few times.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Um Trixie i gotta go, but don't worry i'm sure she'll show up again."

"But... what if she never does?"

Timmy sighs.

"Never ever say never till it's over Trixie." He said.

"I'm sure she'll come back, after all you guys are good friends, see ya."

Trixie blinked as she turned to call Timmy, but he was gone.

Timmy was hiding behind a nearby plant.

"I wish I was back in my room." He said. Poof.

Timmy picked up his copy and then realized he still had Trixie's.

"Oh no I forgot to give this to her." He said.

He looked at the paper then the copies he made.

Timmy looked at his fairies.

"Well sport?" Wanda asked.

"I gotta give it back to her, but I do want to know what it's about."

"Well Timmy I don't really think it's right to read something that's not your business." Wanda said.

"But it's about me."

"It's about Timantha, your other side."

Timmy sighed. Wanda was right.

"But Timantha is Timmy." Cosmo said.

"Timantha is Timmy but, they share the same body but they are a different person." Wanda replied.

Timmy and Cosmo blinked.

Wanda sighed. "Timmy and Timantha are only 50/50 of the same." She said.

"So what?" Timmy asked.

"Look sport I won't stop you from reading that, but what i'm saying is whatever Trixie says about Timantha is for her, and not you." Wanda finished.

Timmy thought about it for a second and realized she was right, Timantha was good friends with Trixie while he was just another... well you get the idea.

"Well... I do wanna read so." He went as he started to read aloud.

 **YES READ IT LIKE YOU'RE LISTENING TO THE SONG, AND I'M A SUCKY SONG WRITER :(**

"oohh yeah."

"Just you and me yo."

"I'm like hey wassup hello, seen you pretty lass soon as you came in the store, I just wanna chill got some comics to explore"

"Got some video games that we can play all day, and up for some challenges we can go to the arcade"

"she my tom queen man she so kawaii, she put a smile on my face every time I see her"

"she makes my heart race all red on my face, ain't gonna lie girl you drive me crazy,

"Man I really love how she looks with that bow, chill in the park expressing our love, everybody staring hating but with cheers tho in love with my girl I ain't ever letting go.

" i be gaming with my baby, i just left the mall with loads of comics for my baby yeah, and i be rolling with my baby, i just broke your high score celebrating with my baby yeah, and i be gaming with my baby, i just the mall with loads of comics for my baby yeah, and i be rolling with my baby, i just broke your high score celebrating with my baby yeah."

Timmy froze, so did Cosmo Wanda and even Poof.

"Wait... She's... in love with Timantha?" He went.

"Well seems that way sport." Wanda said.

"Wow Timmy guess you did sort of get the girl, too bad you gotta be a girl to get her." He said.

"Cosmo!" Went Wanda.

"What?"

"That's Very rude."

Timmy exited his room and went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"She loves my other side..." Timmy knew that you can't mess with True love, and he love Trixie... The question is what must be done to get the girl.

"Do i need to." He said lowly. He then saw a flash of himself as Timantha.

"Sometimes we must sacrifice for the ones we love." The Timantha in the mirror said.

Timmy knew what it meant, if he did it, everything will change.

He sighed. And went back to his room.

"Guys." He said to the fairies.

"You okay sport?" Wanda said.

"Yes." He said.

"I thought you were gonna cry like a baby cause the love of your life loves the girl you." Cosmo said.

"Why be sad when you can do something about it?" Timmy replied.

"Wait sport you know you can't use magic to mess with True love."

"I know Wanda."

"So you gonna turn into Timantha and break everything off with Trixie?" Cosmo said.

Timmy sighed and shook his head.

"Guys, i know you guys can't be my fairies forever." He said as he looked out his window. His fairies blinked.

"And after everything i had cause and fixed i have never thought of such a big decision." He said.

Cosmo and Wanda looked nervous.

"Poof?"

"Guys i think it's time i took a big step." He said.

"What do you mean Timmy?" Wanda said.

"Guys... I'm gonna be a girl again." He said.

The 2 fairies looked at each other.

"But not for a bit, i mean i'm gonna become a legit girl." He said.

"WHAT?!" The 2 fairies said.

"Poof?"

"Timmy are you suggesting a legit... sex change?!" Wanda said.

"Yes, i'm willing to do this, i love Trixie and i want to be with her." He said.

"But Timmy why not just wish it?" Cosmo asked.

"It'll be too soon and out of nowhere i'd rather be seen as a transgender than as just one gender." He said.

"Timmy.. what do you mean?" Wanda said.

"I know i'm a boy, but I've been curious since I've became Timantha... is this right for me." He said.

Wanda and Cosmo was surprise, they never seen or heard Timmy act in such a way it's like he's starting to grow.

"Timmy, are you sure this is what you want?" She asked. He nodded.

"Now i have to go tell my parents, and i'm sure they'll be real happy." He said.

Timmy exited his room. Went downstairs to the living room.

"Mom, Dad?" He called them. They came out the kitchen.

"Yes Timmy?" His mom said.

"Um there's something serious i wanted to talk about." He said.

The turners looked at each other and sat on the couch in front of their son.

"Mom, Dad... i know you guys wanted a girl instead of a son." he said.

The turners blinked.

"Well we still love you son." His dad said.

"I know but I've decided... i wanna ... be a girl." He said.

His parents froze. They looked at each other.

They went and hugged him.

Timmy smiled.

After the embrace they had some tears.

"Well honey looks like we're canceling our dinner date tonight, cause we gotta get our son ready for his operation." He said as he went to the phone. Timmy's mom kneeled on one knee.

"Are you sure about this Timmy, we love you no matter what." She said.

"I'm sure, besides this has been on my mind for a long time." He said.

"Timmy you're making such big decisions at a young age, i'm proud." Went his mom as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Great news, i just check the hospital, they said they'll do the operation tomorrow." His dad said.

"Great." His mom replied.

"Um mom, dad?" Timmy said.

They looked at him.

"Um can i ask for one thing?" He said. They nodded.

"After the operation, can i still kind of do what i like now, i know as a girl there will be something that will be different but there are a few i want to stay the same."

They looked at each other then nodded.

Then a knock was heard at the door. Mr. Turner answered it. And there was the 'demon' herself and with her sister.

"Hello Mr, and Mrs. Turner." Replied Vicky. Tootie just wore a smile.

"Oh Vicky i forgot to call you, you won't be babysitting tonight." Mr. Turner said. She blinked.

"What?"

"Yep we have a big event tomorrow and we've decided to end the night early, and you even brought Tootie." Mrs. Turner said.

"Parents had a date." She said.

"Well anyway here's some of the money we were gonna give you tonight as a thank you for coming here anyway, bye." Mr. Turner said as he shut the door.

The 2 were confused.

"What big event is keeping me from my toy?" Vicky thought.

"A big event, what's so big that they all are going to sleep early?" Tootie thought as she and Vicky left.

After that everyone went on to bed, except Timmy who was about to head to bed.

He sighed.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"I'm nervous, what if it doesn't go right?" He said.

"We can always wish it for you." Wanda suggested. He shook his head.

"Well tomorrow's a big day, night guys." He said to them as they went on to sleep.

At Trixie's House

"Where is it?" Trixie went.

"I thought it was here."

She looked in her bag and didn't find her sheet of paper.

She was nervous.

"Come on girl think... wait"

Then it hit her.

 _"Um Trixie."_

 _"Not worthy."_

"Maybe he has it." She thought.

The next day.

Timmy sat in the hospital room with his parents.

"Timmy, are you sure?" His dad asked.

He nodded.

"You don't have to do this." His mom said.

"I want to do this." He said.

Then came one of the doctors.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs Turner can you step out for a minute." she asked.

They nodded and left.

The doc sat next to Timmy.

"Looks like someone's nervous." The doc said. he nodded.

"Well we could give you some hormones but i can tell you can't wait." She said.

He nodded again.

"Okay, we'll almost ready is there anything you want to know before i go check the others before we start your operation."

He looked at her.

"What's a hermaphrodite exactly?" He asked.

"Someone with male and female genitals at least that's the quick human definition, why, thinking about your little friend?" She said.

"I want... um is it possible for 2 girls to have children?" He asked.

"Why... wait... oh." She went.

"Well there is a operation involving the eggs but it's success rate isn't very high."

"Oh."

"Well i think it's a breakthrough in biology, anyway anything else?"

He shook his head.

"Shall i let your parents in?"

He shook his head.

"Alright."

She stepped out.

Then came Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"So sport you ready?" She asked.

"I'm still nervous, and i am worried about having kids."

Wanda blinked.

"Timmy you still young."

"I know just thinking of the future."

He looked at them.

"I hope everything turns out right." He said,

"You could wish for it to be successful." Wanda said.

"That wish won't be needed besides i have faith..."

The doctor came in.

"We're ready for you Turner." She said. He nodded and walked out side to see his parents smiling at him.

He smiled back as he walked to the operation room.

This was a perfect operation, with a watchful eye of course. **Why would i screw him over.**

After the operation the doctor told the parents Timmy will need adjusting to his new body and recommend a few days off from school and a notification before he comes back. They understood , and they changed a few things to his i.d.

Timmy was now Timantha Timmy Turner, they felt like he should keep his old 1st name as his middle name.

Timantha opened her eyes and saw her fairies in front of her.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Timantha." Cosmo and Wanda said.

"Poof." Went Poof, shocked that his 'brother' was now his 'sister'.

"So Timmy, i mean Timantha what's the plan when you go home?" Cosmo said.

"Well 1st i gotta get some new clothes... wait i wish i had some clothes at my house."

Poof

After that, She smiled.

"Wow i never thought i would be Timantha again, especially forever now, i'm kinda sad for Timmy but he and i will always be the same."

The fairies smiled.

Then the door was heard and they poof out.

"So Timantha how are you feeling?" The doc asked.

"Great, and embarrassed." Timantha said.

"Well if you feel odd i told your parents to bring you back for a check up and also to take some days off from school, so you can adjust to being a girl." She said.

"Thank you."

"Of course, a gender change is no picnic, i used to be a boy myself." She said.

"Really?!.. What happened?" Timantha asked.

"... I got a disease, i had to take a medication that was new and not fully test but it saved my life, but changed my body." She said.

"Oh." Timantha replied.

"Well, good thing is i'm alive and i got a wonderful wife." She said.

"Wait you're gay." Timantha said.

"I liked her when i was a guy as well, but since i'm a girl now i guess i'm gay, but i do like guys so guess i'm bisexual." The doc smiled.

"Well think it's time to get you and your folks out of here." She said.

After that, Timantha parents came in, and got the discharge papers.

"Well guess we're on our way." Mrs. Turner said. Mr. Turner nodded.

"Um if i may speak with Timantha for a minute?" The doc asked.

The 2 parents let the doc talk with their daughter.

"Timantha may i ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Is there someone you like?"

Timantha blinked.

"Well there's this girl."

"Does she know about this?"

"No in fact she's one of the reasons why i did this."

" I see, well if she can only accept the new you she's not worth it." The doc said.

Timantha blinked.

"Oh sorry forgot she doesn't know, well if someone could only like me for my gender or looks instead of me as a person I wouldn't go with them." Timantha nodded.

"Doc, how did you feel about your wife when you got your sex changed?"

The doc sighed. "I was scared but, relieved that she still loved me for who i was, i felt completed at long last."

"Hopefully she'll feel the same... um thank you doctor...?"

"Sogahara."

Timantha smiled and waved as she was about to leave.

"Takumi." Shouted a voice from behind.

"Anri." Went the doc.

"I heard you had a big operation involving the sex change of a kid."

"Yep."

"How did it go?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Went Takumi as she point to Timantha.

"Oh it's you, wow you're a legit girl, what's your new name?

"Um Thanks, and it's Timantha."

"Oh cute, bet you're old name was Timmy huh? She said. Timantha nodded.

"Well I gotta go get Ryousuke and Yoshira from school. Went Anri as she kissed Takumi.

"See ya." She went as she headed on.

"So that's your wife?"

"Yes, she's so wonderful, and a good thing about her is, she has a penis." Takumi said.

Timantha blinked.

"So now we are more likely to have children when we're ready." She said.

Takumi noticed her face.

"It's a long story."

"Oh well thanks again."

"Of course, btw do you go to dimmsdale elementary?" She asked Timantha nodded.

"Our kids go there as well."

"Oh Wait Ryousuke and Yoshira are my classmates." She said.

"Oh great."

"Well see ya and thanks um arigato." Went Timantha.

"Hai Timantha-chan."

And with that Timantha went on her way with her parents to their home.

Timantha went to her room, while her parents handled everything else.

She sat on her bed and looked around, she still had her likes and dislikes but now it's kind of a new match day.

Then her fairies arrived.

"So dear how you feeling?" Went Wanda.

Timantha sighed. "Wish I had a mirror."

Poof.

Timantha walked up to it and looked at herself.

"Wow it's... like i'm just like I was when I made the wish to be a girl."

Timantha did a pose, then a kissy face.

"I don't like it."

The fairies blinked.

Timantha turned and smiled.

"I Love it, I feel actually alive." She said.

Then BOOM.

There stood the big fairy the macho man himself, Jorgen von strangle.

They had no idea why he was there.

"Timantha Turner." He said.

"What did I do Jorgen?"

He leaned closer.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure it was real, you're a tiny little lass now haha, oh now I can barely crush you like I used to or even try." He said.

Timantha blinked.

"From what I have gather they didn't wish this on you, is it true?" He asked. She nodded.

"That was a bold move Turner, for that I have a bit of respect for you, just a bit." He said.

"Now excuse me, I have to get back to my work out, arms like these don't just form themselves." Jorgen said as he made a big boom and was gone.

Timantha looked at her fairies then remembered Trixie's song.

She got it out a drawer and looked at it, she blushed.

"I gotta give this back to her, but as timmy." She said

"Why?" Asked Wanda.

"Because I want her to see the old me before the new me, I must know if she ever thought of the old me." She said.

"But I'm gonna dress up as Timmy." She said.

"But how she gonna find you?" Asked Wanda.

"Why don't Timantha go back to the mall?" Cosmo suggested.

"Well I agree with cosmo but I think we should do that tomorrow." Timantha said. "I'm kind of tired still from the operation."

Wanda and Cosmo smiled. Poof had a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry Poof, i'm still good old Timmy." She said.

"Poof poof."

Meanwhile in school

Trixie looked at the desk where he usual is, but he's not here.

The school bell rang.

"Where is that boy?" She thought.

"Hey Trixie." came a voice.

She turned and saw veronica.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I had some stuff to handle." She said.

"Well we're still up for the mall." Veronica asked.

Trixie stood up and started to walk to the door along with Veronica. As they were talking Trixie heard a voice.

"So mom had a big operation today."

"Yeah I wait to know what happened."

Trixie stopped and turned and saw the 2 students who came from japan.

Veronica noticed Trixie stopped moving.

"Trixie?"

Trixie turned to her 'friend'.

"Are you alright."

"Yes I am."

They continued on.

The evening came

"Thank you doctor." Timantha said.

"You're welcome." Went Takumi. She waved to the turners as she left.

"Alright everyone dinner's ready." Mrs. Turner said.

After dinner everyone went on to bed.

Timantha laid in her bed for the 1st time as a full girl. She was nervous.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring." She thought as she hoped to see Trixie tomorrow.

The next day

Trixie was heading out of class when.

"Excuse me Trixie." Went a voice.

She turned and saw a girl with purple hair.

"Oh you're Yoshida right?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"I have a note for you." She said as she gave her the note.

It read.

"Meet me at the front of the park after school if you can i'll be waiting." Timmy.

Trixie sighed.

"I had a feeling something was up."

"Thank you."

"Wow you're thanking me?" She said.

"Yes, forget what you heard about me for they are wrong." Trixie said as she walked on.

Timantha was nervous she was scared about facing Trixie and telling her the truth but it must be done.

"Well here we go, I wish I was at the park." She said.

Poof

Timantha was dress as Timmy so it would be kind of hard to tell that she was a girl.

Timmy waited for a bit before finally.

"Ahem." Went a voice.

She turned and saw Trixie.

"What is it that you wanted turner, in fact where have you been?" She asked.

"I'll answer that all, but 1st follow me.

She took her to a secluded less crowded part of the park.

It was a bit of silence before Timantha spoke.

"Oh okay Trixie, I have something to confess, here."

Timantha had a piece of paper in her hands.

Trixie quickly snatched it.

"You ,you had this all this time." She said.

"I wanted to give it back to you but I forgot to."

"Did you read it?!"

Timantha was kind of scared.

"Did you read it?"

She nodded.

"Why, why."

"I wanted to know about what was on there i'm sorry, I thought it would be about all the guys you hate." She said.

"What?!"

"I know you hate me Trixie and i'm sorry about it."

"Timmy I don't hate you, I like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, your the only one who's not a creep and you're sweet, you're basically every girl's dream." Trixie said.

"Then why not give me a chance?" She said.

"... I would but we're basically from different worlds and... I like someone else to." She said.

"Who, is it Remy." She asked.

"No... it's Timantha." She said.

Timantha was blushing.

"She the other one." Trixie said.

"I'm sorry you must think i'm sick or something?" Went Trixie.

"That paper, it's a song about her right? She asked.

Trixie blushed and nodded.

"So you don't mind me." Timantha as Timmy asked.

"I don't but I can't accept your feelings till I know Timantha doesn't feel the same."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Timantha as Timmy said.

Trixie blinked. "Why?"

"Because she loves you too."

Trixie blinked. Then Timantha removed the hat thinking. "Finally."

Once the hat was removed, her hair started to flow In the park wind. The sunlight beamed on her hair, she sparkled.

Trixie went wide eyed as she finally saw the truth.

"Hi Trixie... i'm back." Timantha said.

Trixie was frozen.

"I'm so embarrassed, bet you think I'm a freak, a girl as a boy huh?"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked on as birds.

A tear came down Trixie's face.

"So... what are you exactly?" Trixie said lowly.

"I'm a transgender... i'm sorry Trixie, but i'm now full girl, I was scared to finish the transformation but once I found out how you felt I went and completed the process."

Trixie bawled her fist.

"Um Trixie...?" Went a scared Timantha.

Trixie grabbed her by her face and gave her a deep kiss.

After a few seconds she let it go.

"Trixie." Went Timantha.

"I get it now, no wonder I haven't hear from you, you've been here this whole time, just differently, I missed you so much Timantha."

"You have no idea how happy I am do you?" Timantha said.

"Maybe I do." Trixie said as she took Timantha's hands in hers.

"You know I mean everything in that song." Trixie said.

Timantha blushed.

"So I have basically two people in 1 or wait..." Went Trixie.

"You have the one you want." Timantha said. They hugged and kissed each other.

"Awww." Went Wanda. Love is love.

"They look so cute don't they cosmo... cosmo... COSMO?!"

Cosmo was drooling.

"Poof dear."

"Poof poof."

Water splashed on the man.

"What I do?" He asked.

"Really?" She went. They look on at Timantha, she looked happy, but they knew once everyone found out about this, it would be insane.

Especially with a certain black hair girl with glasses looking on.

* * *

 **RIGHT TIME TO EXPLAIN, SO I WAS ON YOUTUBE LISTENING TO TRAP QUEEN PARODIES AND I THOUGHT OF WHY I HAVEN'T FOUND A GAY ONE, AND AT THE MOMENT I WAS CHECKING OUT TIMANTHA STORIES WITH HER AND TRIXIE AND I FOUND QUITE A SMALL AMOUNT OF TIMANTHA X TRIXIE WHICH IS WHY I MADE THIS. NOW PROBLEMS WITH THIS STORY, HOW IT FLOWS BASICALLY AND THE SONG YES IT'S CRAP A BIT BUT I;M STILL WORKING ON IT AS YOU CAN TELL ANYWAY LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT COULD BE IMPROVED OR JUST TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ALSO THIS CONTAINS A BIT OF CROSSOVER WITH A CERTAIN SHOW NOTE I DOUBT ANYONE WILL KNOW IT SO WHATEVER, BUT ANYWAY I THINK THIS IS ALRIGHT FOR NOW HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE BAD, SO UNTIL THEN THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SEE YA. MINIMINTER REFERENCE.**


	2. A romance of the same

**Hey what's going people and welcome back to another chapter and you know what….. I just realized….. you know what I'll tell you when we get there, anyway before I forget I just gotta give a big thank you to jacobfrit1120907 for the review you know I was kind of gonna wait a week or 2 before uploading another chapter but I figured why just leave up one chapter for a bit and to milanord for following now this chapter might be boing since it may be short like I don't 1000 words but that's because this chapter is gonna be a bit more oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh so ya without wasting anymore time let's go… btw would you guys like it if I was somehow in this story I'm just asking so anyway lets do this. But before we do I have to state something. Now I didn't put the fanfic on hold on purpose I didn't want to put the fanfic on hold. But if you people who follow me on social media... wait no one knows my social media... anyway I am a collage student so with all the pressure that came with it I had to wait to write again... and when I did find the time to type one out it was... it was alright I guess... but guess what I LOST THE WORK I don't know what happened but when I went to upload it, it was all bloody squares. And that was a massive bummer now having to retype this again, and what's worse. It's been about a month since I last worked on this... so yeah let's do this.**

 **CHAPTER 2: A romance of the same with a fear of distain**

* * *

"Finally." Timantha thought as she sat on the park bench with her girlfriend Trixie Tang.

One could wonder how in the world will this turn out but a betting man i.e me will say... perfect.

"So all this time You were a transgender..." Trixie asked. Timantha nodded.

"Sorry if it's all confusing to you." Timantha said.

Trixie looked at the face of her Timantha and saw a frown.

Trixie put her hand on her shoulder and told her.

"It's alright besides I have you and you have me." She said. Timantha smiled as she brought her body close to her and snuggled close.

They looked each other in the eyes and kissed.

Meanwhile not far was a girl in a Lolita dress and wearing glasses. And boy did she have a grin.

"This is great now no one can stop Timmy from being mine." The girl thought.

She looked over at the two one more time before going on.

After the kiss Timantha looked at the time.

"I gotta get home." She said. She looked at Trixie who just smiled.

"I'll see you again soon." Went Trixie as she kissed Timantha on the cheek.

After the kiss Timantha started to run home... actually she ran till she was out of Trixie's sight then wished to be at the front door.

She opened it.

"Mom, Dad i'm back." Timantha said.

"Timantha." They said as they came down dressed.

"Oh that's right." She thought, they had plans for tonight.

"Timantha, dear your father and I wanted to discuss something with you." Her mom said.

Timantha blinked.

"See dear, we know your getting older and now with your 'change' things will be different." Her dad said.

"What are you guys saying?"

They sighed.

"Timantha we love you and will support you no matter what." Her mom said.

"Especially if you have feelings for someone who some parents might not like the idea of having their child date." The dad said.

"So you're alright with me being gay?" Timantha said.

Her parents flinched.

They sighed.

"Yes..." They went. "Are you?"

"Well there's this girl whom I liked for a long time... and we sort of..." She paused worried about her parents disapproval.

"Timantha... does her parents know?" Her mom said.

"I don't think Trixie's parents would..." She paused after saying Trixie's name.

"Oh, you mean the Trixie you talk about every night before bed." Her dad said.

Timantha was silent and embarrassed.

"You were a bit loud sweety." Her mom said.

"Yes her."

Her mom and dad looked at each other. Then heard a knock at the door.

Timantha's dad opened the door. It was Vicky. And Tootie.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Turner." Went Vicky.

"Oh Vicky you're just in time, oh... and I see you brought Tootie as well." Went Mrs. Turner.

 **NOW THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO POINT OUT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BREAK THE NEWS TO THEM EXCEPT THE WAY YOUR ABOUT TO SEE, If only I was a better writer.**

"Yep, parents had a date tonight, i'm sure Timmy wouldn't mind another playmate." Went Vicky with a smile.

"Oh that's right we never told you." Mrs. Turner said.

Vicky and Tootie blinked.

"Vicky, and Tootie, this is our New daughter, Timantha." Went Mr. Turner as he and his wife showed them Timantha.

Tootie blinked.

"Wait, she's the girl from the park." Thought Tootie

Vicky blinked.

"Great... another Twerp... but something seems off." Thought Vicky.

"Awww, She cute." Said Vicky.

Timantha looked to her left, looking nervous.

"Great so where's Timmy?" Vicky asked.

Mr and Mrs. Turner looked at each other, then back at Vicky.

"Um Vicky. that's the thing... this here is Timmy..." Went Mrs. Turner.

Vicky and Tootie froze.

"... Wait, this was..." Was all Vicky could say.

Meanwhile Tootie was heartbroken... VERY HEARTBROKEN.

"Wait if that's Timmy then... HE'S WITH..." Thought Tootie as she felt sadden. Her crush was lost to another girl and what's worst he's a she now.

"Well we should get going now honey." Went Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner nodded. And after that tey went on their date.

And now comes the silence as Vicky looked at Timantha with eyes of e supposed emptiness.

Then suddenly she pulls out a chainsaw, which of course Timantha and Tootie starts screaming and running to Timantha's room.

Once they got inside, Vicky didn't chase them further, and just went downstairs and sat on the couch.

After waiting a few moments to see if Vicky was still after them, they came out of Timantha's closet.

"Well, I didn't expect her not to keep chasing us." Went Timantha.

Tootie was silent.

"Um Tootie?" Went Timantha.

Tootie turned and smacked Timantha in a face.

"Ow what was that for?" She said.

"I saw you in the park." Tootie replied.

"Okay?"

"I saw you kissing that Tang girl."

"Is that why you slapped me..." Went Timantha.

"That's only 1, the other... is... why." Went Tootie with some tears.

"Um Tootie?" Timantha said.

"Why did you change, why this?" Tootie asked.

"... It's hard to explain." Timantha said.

"Hard... REALLY... You're suppose to be Timmy Turner, not this... Timantha girl." Tootie said.

Timantha looked at the girl.

"Timmy do you honestly think this is you?" Tootie said.

"Why does it matter to you, i'm happy as I am." Timantha said.

"... But this isn't you."

"IT IS ME." Timantha replied.

"No it's not, it's all cause of that Tang girl, why... why do you do these things for her..." Tootie said.

"Why do you care...?" Timantha asked.

"Because...Why not... me?" She said lowly.

Timantha sighed.

"Tootie... I like you, but I love Trixie more." She said.

Tootie looked beyond upset.

"WHY HER?!" She shouted.

Timantha just looked at her.

"... It's just she... she's something else there's something that just pulls me in about her... she's different." Timantha said.

Tootie just got more upset, in fact she now angry.

"SO SOME SPOILED RICH BRAT IS MORE SPECIAL THAN SOME ONE WHO'S KNOWN YOU FOR YEARS?!" Tootie said.

Timantha just looked away.

"Timmy i'm just telling you this now, does she really love you, she could be using you and your both girls." Tootie said.

"So what, gay marriage is allowed here."

"But what about kids?!"

"There's a way for us to have our own..." Timantha said.

Tootie just looked on with teared eyes.

"So you really love her... but what about your parents, what about your friends, think of what would happened if they found out, how would you think they'd react huh?" She said.

"Mom and dad know already and they are okay with it, as for everyone else, i'll know when the time comes." Timantha said.

Tootie just hanged her head and started crying.

Timantha looked over and hugged her.

"Don't think for a second i'm still not your friend." She went as Tootie cried into her arms.

Meanwhile outside the room

"... Damn it twerp." Went Vicky lowly.

But in the fish bowl

Cosmo and wanda looked on as Timantha tried to comfort a heartbroken Tootie.

"Our godchild is really growing up." Wanda said. Cosmo had a tear in his eyes.

Poof just looked on.

Vicky went back downstairs and sat back on the couch.

She starts thinking back on all the times she tried to basically go 'german' on Timmy and enjoyed it, but one may wonder why she enjoyed it. Is she a vicious babysitter... not really. Apart from others Vicky enjoys messing with Timmy, not just cause it amuses her, but because deep in her 'dark' heart she's grown attached to the transgendered lad.

"... Fuck." Was all she could muster. She was older than him, yes... but never she thought that boy would do something like this, and for what, a girl, or himself.

Vicky's a strong and dangerous person but now as she bawls up her fist she starts pounding the couch with her right hand.

"Fuck fuck fuck fucking Turner." She went.

"Why do I feel this way, why." She thought to herself. She stopped and turned on the T.V. And what does she see... a movie a romantic movie... between 2 girls.

Vicky went wide eyed and turned it off.

Vicky just sat there.

"He's a girl anyway." She said to herself.

"I can't I only watch him for the money... right?"

Vicky was confused.

After she had stopped crying Tootie and Timantha just sat on her bed.

"Hey tootie." Timantha said.

She looked at her.

"Can you start calling me Timantha?"

Tootie nodded.

She then walked over to her closet. Opened it and looked around.

"Uhhhh." Went Timantha.

"There's nothing in here but the same clothes." Tootie said.

"And?"

"A girl can just have one outfit you know." Tootie responded. "And don't forget make up."

Timantha smiled.

After Tootie gave her a basic run down, Timantha just had a looked of... well it was happy looking.

"You know, I still like my old stuff." Timantha said.

"Well they do make good but Timantha you're in for a shock." Tootie said.

They were both giggling a bit.

"Especially if you look to impress..." Went Tootie. Timantha saw the look on her face.

"... I'm fine." Tootie said.

"Anyway i'm sure I got everything covered to impress my Trixie." Timantha said.

They both laughed.

Then out of the blue Vicky busted the door down with a chain saw.

"TWERPS." She shouted.

Tootie and Timantha jumped but Timantha saw tears in her eyes.

"Wait has she been crying... I DIDN'T EVER EXPECT THAT." Timantha thought.

Then a car horn went off.

Everyone froze.

"Mom and dad are back." Timantha thought.

Vicky rushed down stairs and made sure everything was clean... well it was she didn't cause no terror today.

She opened the door for the turners.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Turner." She said.

"Hey Vicky, so how was Timantha, did you guys get along?" Mrs. Turner asked. Vicky nodded.

"Oh good, we were a bit worry for her." Mr. Turner said. Vicky blinked.

"After everything that has happened this week our little boy now girl is growing up so soon." Mrs. Turner said.

"I worry about what may happen in the future." She said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine mrs. Turner." Vicky said with a smile.

"Thank you Vicky." Went Mrs. Turner as Tootie started to come down the stairs.

"Well me and Tootie best be going." Vicky said.

"Oh here's your payment." Went Mr. Turner as he handed her money.

After that, Vicky and Tootie went on their way.

Mr. And Mrs. Turner went upstairs to check on Timantha. They knocked on her door.

"Oh Timantha, dear can we come in." Mrs. Turner said.

"Yes."

They opened the door and saw her laying on the bed.

"Timantha dear, are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Turner asked. Timantha looked a bit sick, but not really.

"Yes."

"Well, Timantha, the school told us to have you back as soon as possible... you can go tomorrow if you like." Her dad said.

Timantha was just silent.

"Well think about it, you got the rest of the week... night dear." Said her Mom as they left the room.

After they were sure they had left. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof came out the bowl.

"Are you okay Timantha?" Asked Wanda.

"I'm not sure, I guess i'm a bit shocked." She said.

"About?" Went Cosmo.

"Well 1st off, Tootie and I had a talk that put some worry in me and I think I saw Vicky with some tears in her eyes."

The fairies blinked.

"I guess i'm scared, even Tootie was like that, just wonder how everyone else will act when they see me." She said with worry.

"Don't worry dear, it'll be alright, your parents support you and so do we." Wanda said. Cosmo nodded.

"Thanks guys." Timantha said.

Meanwhile

"I was worried, you didn't meet up with me at the mall." Went Veronica on the line.

"Well i'm fine, thanks for asking." Went Trixie.

"I'm mean who else is gonna go shopping with you... Remy?" She said.

"Was that a joke?" Went Trixie.

"Of course..." Went Veronica.

Trixie was getting a bit annoyed with this call. However she couldn't see how Veronica was acting during this call. Veronica was a bit more... how you say... off. In terms of her normal self. She's a bit possessive here.

"Well are we still gonna hang tomorrow?" Veronica said.

"Of course duh." Went Trixie.

After a few minutes the 2 hanged up.

Veronica sat on her bed and looked at the pic of her and Trixie.

She held it tight to her chest.

Trixie sighed.

"That girl seriously needs somebody." She said to her self.

She looked at her portrait of her and her parents. Earlier today when she got back she told her parents about her feelings for Timantha and sort of hinted their relationship.

Of course her father lol'ed the whole thing, but her mother was silent, until she came to her room. There her mother told her exactly how she felt.

"As much as I may be upset, I still want what's best for you..." Went Her mom in her head.

She had her mother's support and that was good enough. She looked at a picture of her and Timantha when they hanged out.

"My sweet Timantha." She said. She looked over at her song.

"I know what else to write." She said.

As she began writing away she remembers...

"What's gonna happen to her in school?" She thought.

She looked at her window, looking into the distance.

"My dear Timantha..."

A knock was heard on her window. Trixie went to open it and saw Timantha.

"Hey." She said lowly.

Trixie signaled her to wait. Once she got outside she quickly hugged her and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" Trixie said.

"I want to give you this."

It was her phone number.

"Now we can talk to another whenever we can." Timantha said.

Trixie smiled.

"Wait are you coming to school tomorrow?" Trixie asked. Timantha nodded.

"...Aren't You afraid?" She asked.

"I am, but I gotta come back sooner or later." Timantha said.

Trixie smiled, her love is like a champion.

"I love you." Trixie said.

"I love you too." Timantha said.

They then kissed.

"Well Well Well, what the fuck is this?!" Went a voice.

They turned and saw Trixie's mom.

"Oh no, wait mom I thought..."

"Sneaking out of the house for a little peck I see... how cute." She went.

The 2 blinked.

"So you must be Timantha." She said.

Timantha nodded.

"I see that my daughter has become a special friend of yours."

Timantha was still nervous.

"It's alright... just take care of my princess." She said.

Trixie would have rolled her eyes but ehhhhh no.

"Well hurry up your little chat, it's late after all." Said Mrs. Tang as she left to go in the house.

Silence

"Well that's my mom." Trixie said.

"She was rather nice." Timantha said.

"Well at least it wasn't my dad."

Timantha sighed.

The 2 looked at each other.

"Best be going." Went Timantha.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Trixie asked. Timantha nodded. They then gave one more kiss, and Timantha was off.

Trixie went back in her room and made sure to protect her song.

"In time." She said as she laid down.

Once far enough Timantha wish her self to her room.

She then got ready for bed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." She said as she went to sleep.

* * *

 **AND BAAAYYUUUUUM DONE, FEW ISSUES I HAVE I THINK IT COULD HAVE BEEN A BIT BETTER BUT I WANTED IT DONE SO YEAH, ALSO A FEW THINGS I NEED TO ASK, I KNOW THERE'S A WIKI BUT IF YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW OR PM IDK UM THE NAME OF THE PRINCIPAL AND THE 2 FRIENDS OF TIMMY'S THE ONE WITH THE BOIL, AND THAT FORIEGN GUY THAT'D BE GREAT BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THIS BEFORE THE END OF MAY SO EARLY JUNE almost said april... just said it... UH YEAH THAT'LL BE WHEN THE NEXT ONE IS EXPECTED TO COME OUT BUT I MAY MAKE IT BEFORE MAY'S END... man a lot OF MAYS UH ANYWAY Too many rhymes UH OH CAN I GIVE TIMANTHA'S PARENTS A NAME AND TRIXIE'S CAUSE I DON'T THINK THEY STATED THEIR NAMES... BUT IF THEY DID LET ME KNOW, oh reason for asking for that bit of help I GOT OTHER STUFF TO HANDEL SORRY, I think that's it so, Please leave a positive review if you can... and Thank you all for reading and waiting AND SHOUT OUT TO ALL WHO FOLLOWS THE STORY AND FAV IT.**

 **FOLLOWS**

 **JacobPhantom**

 **Milanord**

 **Yumeoji**

 **buildlancer**

 **FAVORITES**

 **67hawk**

 **Jacksonangelo105**

 **JacobPhantom**

 **Milanord**

 **Matthewryan450**

 **SO ANYWAY I SAID EVERYTHING I WANTED TO SAY CHECK OUT MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO (would love fan art for the cover page but i can't draw... sorrow is my life) THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SEE YA. (More Miniminter references yay)**


	3. Hope

**HEY what's going on guys and I have an announcement to make but before I do I just wanna say thank you to all who check out my story I have over 400 views in I think 3 months that's impressive.. Anyway the announcement... I AM SHUTTING DOWN THE FANFIC**

 **Everybody: LIAR**

 **Okay okay yes i'm lying cause I need ya attention well you're reading so I already got your attention so... I plan to turn this fan fic into an animation or a visual novel yes now I will go into details later but now we need to get into the story and also I remember that dark skin kid that hands with Remy... yeah he won't be in this... I gotta stick with what I know I got soooo this one may be only 1000-3000 words cause I'm just... you know what lets just start the thing. Oh and I don't know how long this will go so :P. And expect loads of music now :D... Okay one last thing I might have to make it sort of ooc but I will try and stay as close to normal character as possible... wait normal... What?**

 **CHAPTER 3: HOPE**

* * *

Timantha stood in front of her classroom door, hearing Mr. Crooker and Principal Waxelplax.

"Nervous Timantha?" Asked Cosmo. She nodded.

She then saw a shadow at the door and it was Principal Waxelplax.

She nodded.

"Everyone please welcome and welcome back.. Timantha Turner." She said.

Everyone in the class froze as they stared at the girl who was originally Timmy Turner. Of course some guys got a blush... I'll leave that up to you who. Oh and don't forget an amount of girls...

Once Timantha took her seat. Principal Waxelplax took her leave and Mr. Crocker (hope I spelled it right) went on to teach... well if you call the constant acts of shouting FAIRIES teaching then yeah. Once it was time for lunch Timantha was picking up her bag when Chester and A.j.

"Hey guys." She said. Chester just fainted.

"Timmy.. what. happened?" A.J asked.

"It's a long story... and it's a very serious one." Timantha said.

"Timmy I mean Timantha, we've known each other for a long time you can tell me and Chester, right Chester?" He said. He looked over and saw he was still down.

"Well can it wait till later?" She said.

A.J nodded. He then tried to wake up Chester...

As he did that Timantha ran to the cafeteria. She looked around before entering, and hoped that no one will see her as she's embarrassed.

She saw an empty table where no one was at and sat there. She was at the edge of the cafeteria from here she saw the cool kids and the table her friends sit. She sighed.

"This is worse than I thought." She said lowly.

Timantha wasn't hungry, no not at all. But she was curious at something that caught her eye.

She saw Trixie at the cool kids table with a bored expression.

Trixie was bored hell she was always bored, but now with Timantha back in school, she wasn't bored especially since you know.

She looked over where Timantha's friends sit and saw that she wasn't there.

"..Wait where is..." She thought as she scanned the cafeteria, She then saw her at the far end where there's no one.

Trixie was sad for her love, but at the same time she had an image to keep.

"Hey Trixie." Went Veronica. She turned to her 'friend'.

"Are you okay? She asked? Trixie nodded.

"Anyway, how weird is it that Timmy Turner went and got a sex change." Veronica stated.

"I had a feeling that he didn't have the heart of a man." Went Remy as he eyed Trixie. Veronica blinked but still had her smile.

Trixie just put on her usual act.

"Just wait till school is over?" She thought to her self.

"I wonder if he I mean she still likes you Trixie?" Remy said. Veronica and Trixie looked at him.

"Yeah I'd like to know." Veronica said with some distain.

Trixie sighed.

"Why bother giving her the time of day?" She said.

"Just wanted to see is all Trixie after, you and Veronica are the prettiest girls in the school." He said.

Timantha saw Trixie's expression when she looked over.

"Trixie..." She thought.

Timantha looked down and saw a note for her.

"Meet me at the park. Trixie." read the note. Timantha looked to see who sent the note. She saw no one, but someone did.

Now it was finally time for school to be over. Chester and A.J agreed to walk with her for a bit before she head home.

As they were head off, she told them about how she got Trixie's song, and from there on what made her decide to get the sex change.

"So after some thinking I felt like this was the push for me, to ... you know." She said.

A.J nodded. Chester was still stunned.

"And how did Tootie handle it?" He asked.

"She was heartbroken but she's alright now."

They were right outside the school when.

"If it isn't Timmy Turner." Went a big pale figure in front of the trio.

"Francis..." She said scared.

"You've been avoiding me for a good while but now I got you." He said.

"Wait Francis you wouldn't bully a little girl would you?" She said.

"... Did you forget who I am?" He said.

Timantha blinked.

"Oh no."

Francis got a smirk on his face. He then looked at Chester and A.J and they just froze in place.

Luckily things were about to change.

"HEY YOU." Went a voice. Francis turned and saw a girl with raven pink short hair, dressed in black sweatpants, a white soccer jersey with a blue color wristband with a logo on it and some sketchers. Next to her was a boy with dark short hair wearing the same outfit.

"Oh it's you 2." He said. "I never got the chance to get you 2." He said.

The girl smirked.

Timantha blinked.

"That's Ryousuke and Yoshira." She thought.

Francis walked up to the 2. Smirked.

"This'll be easy." He said as he went to punch Ryousuke, but was grabbed by Yoshira.

"Huh...Duhhh." He went as she punched him hard in the face. He fell down hard. Once he got up, he looked raeady to fight back, but once Ryousuke got ready he backed down and walked away.

"This ain't over." He shouted.

"Hmm no one should under estimate a madrid barca duo." Yoshira said with pride.

She looked over at Timantha.

"You alright."

Timantha looked at her.

"Yeah thanks."

"Sure Timantha... mom did a great job you're a legit girl." Yoshira said.

"Uhhh Thanks." Timantha said.

"Oh yeah aren't you supposed to be somewhere." Yoshira said.

Timantha blinked. Then started to run.

Yoshira smiled.

Once she was far enough, Timantha wished her self to the park.

Once she was there she looked around for Trixie and saw no sign of her.

"I thought she wanted to... oh." Went Timantha as someone came from behind , turned her about and kissed her. It was Trixie.

After a few seconds Trixie broke the kiss.

"I missed your lips." She said.

"I missed yours too." Timantha said.

The 2 sat down at a nearby park bench.

"So you wanted to be a singer, and a gamer?" Timantha said.

"Yes, i'm sure you understand the gaming part, but the music just touches my soul and makes me act in ways I never thought I could, it allows me to express myself." Trixie said. Timantha smiled.

"I know there's an upcoming talent show at the school, I want to sing one of my songs there, I have a few already written." Trixie said.

"Really can I hear them?" She asked.

"Well... tomorrow we can, I want to spend the whole day with you Timantha." She said. Timantha heart skipped a beat.

"Really." She said. Trixie nodded.

She lifted her chin.

"You mean the world to me." She said as she and Timantha kissed.

But now things are going to get a little bit challenging because someone no 2 people saw something they never thought possible.

"I knew there was something up." Went Veronica.

Remy just smirked. He was looking at Veronica's expression, he had a feeling that Veronica had something for Trixie. But looking at Timantha, she wasn't too bad looking.

"Hmmmm this gives me an idea." he thought.

After the kiss the 2 girls just walked though the park. Holding hands. Some people eyed them, others didn't mind.

After a few minutes of walking a call went off on Trixie's Cell.

"Hmmm... yes, bye."

Trixie looked at Timantha.

"... I gotta get home, i'm really sorry my love." She said. Timantha hugged her. Even if they aren't around each other for a long period of time, they enjoy their time.

"I'll call you later tonight." She told Trixie. Trixie smiled and kissed her love and went on her way. Timantha sighed and wished her way home. And no one saw it, no really no one did.

She was out in the front and opened the door.

"Mom, dad i'm back."

"Hey dear." They said as they hugged their daughter.

"So Timantha how was school? Her mom asked.

"It was bearable, but really embarrassing." She said.

"Don't feel down Timantha." Her mom said.

"It will get better sweetie." Her dad said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I didn't expect Vicky to come by, we haven't even decide to make those plans yet did we honey?" Went Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner nodded.

Timantha blinked.

Her dad opened the door and saw man with a nice figure of slim yet fit man with raven wavy hair and a woman in a formal attire. And a girl in purple. Timantha blushed.

"Mr. And Mrs. Turner?" asked the woman.

"Yes?" They went.

"Good afternoon, I'm Marie Tang and this is my Husband Michael Tang." the woman said. "We're Trixie's Tang parents."

"Oh, come in please take a seat." Went Mrs. Turner. They went to the living room. The Tangs sat on one couch while the Turner's sat on another.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Went Marie.

"Oh let's not be formal." Went Mrs. Turner.

"Sarah." She said.

"John." Went Mr. Turner.

"Ah." Went Mrs. Tang.

"Well Sarah and John me and my husband are here because of your daughter's relationship with our daughter." She said.

"Oh is that what this is about?" Asked John.

"I see she has told you 2." Went Mrs. Tang.

"Well i'll keep it short."

"We're fine with them dating." Said Michael.

Everyone one in the room blinked.

"For years me and my Wife had worked hard for our family to be where it is now but our daughter has been lonely through those times, and now someone has brought her happiness that she has been missing for a good time." He said.

Marie smiled, this was clearly the man she married.

"I want what's best for my daughter and so does my wife."

"We hope you feel the same way about this.?" He asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner nodded.

Michael smiled.

"But if my daughter's sprit is shattered by your daughter I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" He shouted. The turners froze.

 **I WAS GONNA SAY SOMETHING ELSE BUT DECIDED AGAINST IT.**

"Too much?" He asked his wife. She nodded.

"Well now that that's settle we best be on our way, have a good day." Mrs. Tang said as she and her husband walked out the house. Trixie followed but turned around and kissed Timantha...on the lips, she ran after her parents. Once they left, John shut the door.

"Well now that was different from what I thought." He said. Sarah nodded.

"So Timantha how do you feel?" Asked her mom.

"Um I'll be in my Room." Timantha said as she walked up the stairs to her room. Once inside her fairies poofed up.

"Is everything alright Timantha?" Asked Wanda.

"... Ahhhh... ehhhhhh..." Went Timantha.

"Um Timantha?" Went Wanda.

"EEEEEEEEE." Timantha had a huge smile.

"Oh wow." Went Cosmo. Wanda noticed and smiled. Poof smiled along with his mom.

"EEEEEEEE EEEEEE EEEE AAAAAAAAA." Squealed Timantha. She was happy. And her parents heard her.

Meanwhile

"EEEEEEEEE." Went Trixie in her room.

Marie and Michael just smiled. Their daughter was happy and that's what really matters.

"Michael." Went Marie. He turned to her. She gave him a kiss.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Went Trixie. She was soooo happy. And she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **OKAY DONE NOW THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST CHAPTER EVER I'M SORRY I DID THIS AT AROUND 10:30 DETRIOT TIME AND FINISHED AROUND 1:18 AM... YEAH SO ALSO I WORKED OUT SO I WAS TRIED BUT WANTED TO PUT THIS OUT NOW ANYWAY IF I HADN'T SAID THIS I THINK CHAD WAS THAT ONE GUY WHO HANGS WITH REMY'S NAME BUT IF NOT WHATEVER, SO ANYWAY ON TO IMPORTANT NEWS. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO MAKE ANIMATIONS OF MY FANFICS FOR ABOUT A YEAR BUT I CANT DRAW SO I WAS GONNA USE MMD OR SFM AND I ALREADY HAVE SOFTWARE FOR A VISUAL NOVEL SO ONCE WE'RE HALFWAY THRU I'LL TRY AND MAKE MAYBE A VISUAL NOVEL 1ST BECAUSE THEY'RE A LOT EASIER AND AN ANIMATION WILL TAKE A LOT OF TIME SO... ALSO I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL CALLED THE EXTREMEONE WHY MENTION THAT CAUSE I CAN AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME... OKAY I'M WASTING TIME CRAP IT'S 1:35 UH THIS SUMMER'S GONNA BE A BUSY ONE I CAN ALREADY TELL BUT ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY IN THE REVIEWS ALSO DE12NOW IS MY TWITTER NAME GO FOLLOW OKAY STOP ME THIS IS ABOUT THE STORY THE FANFIC...and maybe a little promote I'LL STOP ANYWAY I APOLOGIZE IF THE CHAPTER WAS CRAP I WASN'T FULLY ENERGIZED AND I PLAN ON MAKING UP FOR IT WITH SOMETHING ALSO do you guys want a lemon at the end of this cause I don't mind but I feel some of you will have my head if I do so THANK YOU ALL FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND SEE YA.(HOW MANY MINIMINTER REFERNCES WILL YOU DO){AS MUCH AS I WANT}**


	4. A lovely day for 2

**HEY WHAT'S GOING GUYS WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER NOW I WAS WONDERING... COULD I USE FOR MY FANFICS WELL I DON'T THINK SO, GETTING PAID TO MAKE FAN MADE STORIES... UM ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY. THIS MAY BE SHORT. AND BAD.**

 **CHAPTER 4: A LOVELY DAY FOR 2**

* * *

Timantha was nervous, it was after school. She was at her house, Tootie and Yoshira was over. They were preparing her for her day with Trixie.

"Guys how do I look?" She asked. Her outfit was white with red flowers all over, basically a sundress, with lovely black shoes.

"Perfect." Went Tootie.

"Absolutely stunning." Yoshira said.

Timantha smiled.

Her fairies looked on from the bowl.

"Our little girl's really growing up." Wanda said.

Cosmo was crying. Poof was just smiling.

"Oh Timantha." Went Mrs. Turner.

Timantha wen downstairs to see a girl in a black skirt, a purple shirt with white shoes. The girl looked up at Timantha and blushed.

"Hey Timantha." Said Trixie.

"Hey Trixie." Timantha responded.

The girls locked eyes for what felt like forever.

Then a clap happened that woke them from their stare.

"Go on now girls you should be out enjoying the day." Mrs. Turner said.

Trixie nodded. She took Timantha's hand.

"Let's go my love." Trixie said.

Timantha blushed.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Timantha said as she and Trixie left.

She and Trixie was riding her limo on the way to the park, where they'll start their day.

Once there they sat on a bench and enjoyed the scenery. Good thing for Timantha her fairies were nearby right?

Timantha had her arms around her girlfriend. She was happy.

"...Hmmm." Trixie smiled. "Timantha."

Timantha looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You said you wanted to hear my songs right?" Trixie spoke. Timantha nodded.

"Take your pick."

Timantha saw a paper with at least 10 songs on there.

"Um can I hear the one you made about me?" She said.

Trixie smiled.

"Sure."

 **YOU ALREADY KNOW**

"Ooohh yeah."

Trixie: Just you and me yo

Trixie:I'm like hey what's up hello seen you pretty lass soon as you came in the store, I just wanna chill got some comics to explore

Trixie:Got some video games that we can play all day, and up for some challenges we can go to the arcade

Trixie:She's my tom queen man she so kawaii she put a smile on my face every time I see her

Trixie:She makes my heart race all red on my face, aint gonna lie girl you drive me crazy

Trixie:Man I really love how she looks with that bow, chill in the park expressing our love, everybody staring hating but with side cheers tho in love with my girl I ain't ever letting go

Trixie:I be gaming with my baby, I just left the mall with loads of comics for my baby yeah and I be rolling with my baby I just broke your high score celebrating with my baby yeah.

Trixie:And I be gaming with my with my baby, I just left the mall with loads of comics for my baby yeah and I be rolling with my baby, I just broke your high score celebrating with my baby yeah.

... Timantha was tearing up.

"Um Timantha..." Went Trixie.

"I LOVE YOU." Went Timantha. She passionately kissed Trixie.

2 girls in jogging suits were jogging by when they saw the 2 girls kiss... guess who.

"Awww Kawaii." Went one of the women.

Trixie and Timantha flinched. They looked at the 2 ladies, one was in a blue jogger, another in pink.

"Hello Timantha." Said the lady in Pink.

"Dr. Sogahara, and Mrs. Sogahara hello." Timantha said.

"Well what a nice day to run into you, how ya feeling?" Takumi asked.

"I'm Great, thank you." Timantha replied.

"And I take it this is your girlfriend." Anri said.

Timantha nodded.

"I'm Trixie Tang, nice to meet you." Went Trixie as she extended her hand.

"Same." Went Anri and Takumi as they shook her hand.

"...Oh your the tang that our Ryousuke and Yoshira had made friends with." Takumi said.

"You're their parents?"

They both nodded.

"And i'm the one who performed Timantha's operation." Takumi said. Trixie looked at her love. Timantha nodded.

"Well we should be continuing our run." Anri said.

"Have a nice day you 2." Went Takumi as they ran on.

"So their parents are both girls?" Went Trixie.

"It's a long story." Said Timantha.

"It's fine." Trixie replied. "Anyway, where shall we go next?" Trixie asked her girlfriend as she lifted up her chin with her finger.

"Um... the arcade." Timantha said. Trixie smiled.

"Okay."

Up they went and off to the arcade.

Trixie and Timantha were knocking down scores left and right, each game they played they dominated.

Afterwards they went to the mall and got some comics, Trixie and her went and got some food at a nice place, that her family was well known at.

Of course keeping a watchful eye is Timantha's fairies.

The day was reaching the evening.

Timantha and Trixie were walking a path in the park, they were holding each others hand.

The evening sun made the approaching nighttime sky look beautiful in the park.

Timantha and Trixie sat on a bench and held each other in one's arms.

"Trixie..." Timantha said. They both lock eyes.

Trixie smiled.

"Yes love?"

Timantha was speechless in her love's beauty.

Trixie knew what she was gonna say.

"I love you too Timantha." Trixie said.

Timantha was blushing.

But then looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's... just perfect." Timantha went. "Everything is perfect, I don't... want us to fall apart."

"Timantha no one will destroy us."

"But what about the kids at school, and all those cool kids...what will happen when they find out."

"Hmmm, they may look cool, but trust me there's a few things that'll make you think twice, and who cares what the kids at school will do, our love is strong."

Timantha had tears.

Trixie looked up, the stars were out. She smiled.

Trixie: Tell me that it all shapes out okay, tell me that your by my side at the end of the day, cause I feel like we can leave these walls behind.

Trixie took Timantha's hand. And stood up. They were in each others arms.

Trixie: Breaking away.

Trixie started dancing, so did Timantha. It's like the tango.

Trixie: Cause if it was worth the ride, we don't have to hide we can let it go, ooooh.

Trixie twirled Timantha.

Trixie: And I just want one last kiss to remember this as I hit the road.

She dipped her and brought her back up.

Trixie: Broke all the rules till we had none left, didn't do great but we did out best, are we chasing dreams or are they chasing us apart.

Trixie brought Timantha close.

Trixie: Tell me that it all shapes out okay, tell me that your by my side at the end of the day, cause I feel like we can leave these walls behind.

Trixie looked Timantha in the eyes, they then kissed.

Looking at it from the ground towards the moon, they shine in the dark.

After the kiss Timantha dropped herself into Trixie's arms.

Trixie smiled.

Trixie: Tell me that it all shapes out okay, tell me that your by my side at the end of the day, cause I feel like we can leave these walls behind.

Timantha looked her back in her eyes.

Trixie: Breaking away.

They danced again.

Trixie: Chasing the brighten day, if there's anyway I can make it true, ooooo.

Trixie twirled her, and then span her out, keep thinking the tango.

Trixie: And I can remember nights, I would pass the lights, just to be with you.

They started the side stepping again.

Trixie: Broke all the rules till we had none left, didn't do great but we did out best, are we chasing dreams or are they chasing us apart.

They got close again.

Trixie: Tell me that it all shapes out okay, tell me that your by my side at the end of the day, cause I feel like we can leave these walls behind.

They kissed.

As soon as they finished the kiss. Timantha was speechless.

Trixie: Broke all the rules till we had none left, didn't do great but we did out best, are we chasing dreams or are they chasing us apart.

Trixie: Tell me that it all shapes out okay, tell me that your by my side at the end of the day, cause I feel like we can leave these walls behind.

Timantha was holding on to her tightly.

Trixie: Tell me that it all shapes out okay, tell me that your by my side at the end of the day, cause I feel like we can leave these walls behind.

They locked eyes.

Trixie and Timantha: Tell me that it all shapes out okay, tell me that your by my side at the end of the day, cause I feel like we can leave these walls behind.

They kissed once again.

A few remaining people in the park, saw their little performance, and they awwwed quietly.

Except one.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR." Went Veronica.

It's official. Trixie's seeing Timantha.

"Does that answer you question." Trixie said.

Timantha nodded.

"It will be okay." Trixie said.

"I love you Trixie."

"I love you too Timantha."

They hugged and kissed again. A beautiful sight to end a beautiful day.

Trixie's limo arrived at Timantha's house.

"We should go on another date soon love?" Trixie said.

"A.J and Chester got something to do tommorow, and i'm sure Tootie is gonna be busy." Went a blushing Timantha.

Trixie smirk.

"Love me so much you can't stay away from me?" Trixie said.

"Sorry if i'm too clingy."

Trixie kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow my sweet Timantha." Trixie said.

Timantha hopped out the limo, ran to her door and wave bye to her girlfriend.

Timantha knocked on the door.

"TIMANTHA TIMMY TURNER!" Went her mom when she opened the door.

Timantha gulped.

Timantha stepped in to see her dad tapping his foot.

"One question... how it go?" He went. Timantha blinked.

"I thought you guys would be upset." Timantha said.

"It's not late late is it?" Went Sarah.

Timantha blinked.

"Well?" Her parents asked.

"Well... we when to the park, the arcade, the mall, ate, then we went for a stroll in the park... where she sung to me... IT WAS PERFECT." Timantha said.

"Oh great well if your still hungry there's food in the fridge." Sarah said.

"Say Honey, we should have a dinner date with the Tangs." John said.

"Oh that'll be a great idea." Mrs. Turner replied.

While her parents were talking, Timantha went up to her room, and got ready for bed.

"So Timantha had a good time?" Asked Wanda.

Timantha was a bright as the sun.

"IT WAS PERFECT! I can't wait to go out with her again." Timantha said.

"Timantha and Trixie sitting in a ouufff." Went Cosmo as Wanda dropped ab anvil on his head.

Poof just laughed.

Timantha looked outside at the night sky.

Meanwhile

"Relax." Went Trixie to Veronica who was on the phone.

"What's your deal with Timantha?!" She asked.

"What?"

"Are you doing something with her?"

"Why?"

"I saw you talking with her." Veronica stated.

"Okay?"

"ARE YOU 2 SEEING EACH OTHER OR SOMETHING." Veronica went.

Trixie flinched.

"What?!" Trixie responded.

"Are you dating that chick or what?"

Trixie sighed.

"May I ask what's to you?"

"Trixie you know that'll be bad if people found out if this was true, even if your not dating being around her is bad enough."

"..." Trixie was getting annoyed.

"Besides 2 people of the same gender dating, that's... hello?" Went Veronica.

Trixie was silent.

"Are you there? Hello Trixie?"

Trixie sighed.

"I gotta go, i'll see ya later." Trixie said as she hanged up.

Veronica blinked, then got mad as she called Remy.

"THEY'RE DATING." Veronica yells in the phone.

"Hmm, well that's no good, i'm sure Trixie's parents won't like it if her daughter's heart got broken... know what I mean?" He said.

"How we gonna do that?"

"Easy."

Trixie was lying down on her bed. She sighed.

"I don't care what everybody else thinks I want to be with Timantha, I love her." Trixie says.

"Then do it." Went a voice. Trixie blinked. She looked at her door and saw her parents.

"Mom... Dad."

"We heard everything." Maria said.

"Trixie, we know we haven't be there a lot for you, but we're here now, and we stand by your choice." Michael said.

Trixie smiled. She then went and hugged her parents.

"Get some rest honey." Her mother said.

Trixie nodded.

"Night." They both went.

Trixie sat on her bed and looked out the window.

This weekend's gonna be a good one... right?

* * *

 **ALRIGHT GUYS THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE NOW BEFORE I GO ANNOCEMENTS I LIKE MAKING FAN FICS SO MUCH I WOULD LOKE TO BE LIKE PAID TO BUT THEN AGAIN BEING PAID FOR MAKING FAN STUFF OR ACTUAL COPYRIGHTED REAL THINGS SEEMS A BIT EH BUT IF I COULD I LEGIT WOULD CAUSE THIS IS A LOT EASIER THAN YOUTUBE CAUSE I'M A GAMER SOOOO YEAH SPEAKING OF GAMES FOR 6-9-2017 TO 6-15 OR 6-14 -2017 I MAY NOT BE WORKING ON MY FAN FICS OR UPLOADING ANYTHING THAT ARE READY TO BE REASON IS BECAUSE I'M A FIFA GAMER AND THE LA LIGA TEAM OF THE SEASON CAME OUT A WEEK EARILER THAN I EXPECTED I ALWAYS THOUGHT THEY DO SERIE A BEFORE BBVA SO YEAH OH AND IF YOU PEEPS WANT CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE I'LL PUT LINKS TO ALL MY SOCIAL STUFF THERE, YOU CAN FIND ME ON THOSE SITES I'LL BE UPDATING WHAT I'M DOING IN MY DAY I MIGHT SPILL STUFF ABOUT MY FAN FICS SO YEAH THAT'S ABOUT IT OH AND THE SONG TRIXIE SUNG IN THE EVENING IS WALLS BY SLAPTOP RECOMMEND GIVING IT A LISTEN I GOT ALOT OF STUFF PLAN AND I GOT SOME NEWS I'VE BEEN DOING ABIT OF LEARNING AND I'M GETTING USED TO MMD, UNFORTUNATELY I'M GONNA BE DOING LOADS OF FIFA THIS WEEK SO I WON'T BE DOING A LOT UNTIL AT LEAST MONDAY BUT NONETHELESS, IF I KEEP GETTING BETTER I CAN START LEARNING ABOUT MODEL MAKING AND CREATING BUILDINGS AND OBJECTS FOR MMD, AND I'M TRYING TO LEARN SFM BUT NOT SO GOOD, BUT WE'RE ON THE WAY TOWARDS AN ANIMATION OR BETTER YET, A VISUAL NOVEL... WITH MMD SPRITES.. YES SO ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SEE YA.(MINIMINTER IS GOD, i'd suck his dick and i'm a guy)**


	5. Concern

**... I GOT FUCK ALL... WELL I GOT TOTS RUDY, NACHO FERNENDEZ, A SILVER 2 BRONZES, AND 2 MORE GOLD BLUES AND THAT'S FUCKING IT... SO OVERALL... FUCK ALL ANYWAY I'VE BEEN BUSY CELEBRATING MY 1ST COMPLETED FANFIC THAT YOU CAN FIND BY GOING TO MY PROFILE PAGE... ALSO MY SOCIAL MEDIA DETAILS ARE THERE, WANNA READ THIS ON YOUTUBE BE MY GUESS.. ANYWAY IT'S BEEN A MINUTE BUT WE'RE BACK AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S FOLLOWING AND FAVORITED THIS... ANYWAY LET'S GO.**

 **CHAPTER 5: Concern**

* * *

The sun was rising, Trixie got up and stretched. Today was gonna be another great day. She looked out her window.

"I'm so excited." She said as she brought her hands together. She and Timantha were gonna hang out again. She got herself ready in record time, and made it downstairs for breakfast.

Her father was at the table. He was reading a book.

He looked up and noticed his daughter.

"Trixie dear, good morning." He said.

"Good morning father." She responded. She wanted to start the day. So she got cereal.

As she was eating she noticed the book he was reading.

"Father may I ask what's that book is." She went. He blinked.

"Well... it's a love story about one man trying to unite 2 girls who are in deep love with each other, and along the way bring love to everyone around him... Including himself." He said.

She blinked.

"That's amazing." She said. He smiled.

"Trixie you know me and your mom want what's best for you." He said. She nodded.

"If you need anything, we are always here." He said as he got up and walked over to her. He hugged her.

"I know we haven't been around much... but that's gonna change, I promise." He said. Trixie smiled.

After she finished eating, she told them she was gonna see Timantha for a bit, her homework was done of course. And her parents agreed to let her.

Trixie was about to exit the house... when she opened it.

"TRIXIE." Went a blond who hugged her.

"Veronica!?" She went. This wasn't good.

"So, what's up?" Veronica asked.

"Bout to head out."" Trixie said.

"Cool, i'll come with you." She said. Trixie blinked.

"Um..." Trixie went. Veronica pulled her by her arm and out the door. Trixie's parents blinked.

"Oh boy." Went Micheal.

Timantha was already up and excited, she already ate breakfast and was dressed in her usual.

She paced around her room.

"Calm down Timantha." Went Wanda. Timantha was pacing like crazy.

"I can't... i'm just so excited..." Went Timantha. You can see her expression clearly.

A knock was heard. She ran downstairs.

She blinked at who was there.

"... Remy...?" She went.

"Hello there Timantha, nice day isn't it?" He went.

"Yeah... why are you here?" she said.

He took her hand and brought her outside.

"I wanted to hang out with you for a few, I want to know the new Timmy turner... I mean.. Timantha turner better." He said. She blinked.

"Come on just an hour at least, please." He gave her pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Fine..." She went.

He grabbed her and brought her to the limo. Soon they were off.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof saw the whole thing.

"This doesn't look good." Wanda said.

Veronica was shopping at the mall with Trixie. Veronica has a happy face on. Trixie would rather be with Timantha.

Trixie looked at Veronica all happy like while she has one thing on her mind... Timantha.

'I'm sorry love, please wait for me.' Trixie thought.

Remy and Timantha were at the arcade... Course Remy get's destroyed.

He blinks, everytime she beats him.

"So only your biology has change you're still you, good show madam." He went.

"Uuuhh thanks." She said as they exited. They were in the mall.

They were walking past the food court.

She looked at it and noticed... Trixie... with Veronica. She stared but she knows if she sees her... well things will go bad.

She keeps up with Remy.

'Just a little longer.' She thought.

Trixie blinked. She was sure she saw her with Remy.

"Hey Trixie..." Went Veronica. Trixie looked at her.

"You okay you seem in a trance." Went Veronica. Trixie shrugged.

She looked at the time... She needs to get away from Veronica.

The time was up.

"Well it's been an hour." Timantha said to Remy. He blinked.

"What?"

"You said an hour, it's been an hour... bye." She tried to run, but Remy stopped her.

"I thought we were having fun Timantha." He said. She put her hands up.

"Remy... it's was alright, but I have stuff to do." She said. He took her hand.

Trixie came up with an idea.

"Hey Veronica, I saw a nice outfit while we were walking, it's not that far from here."

Veronica looked at her.

"Really?"

Trixie nodded.

Timantha wasn't liking this.

"Please let... me... go." She said.

"I'll wait here, it looked to be better on you." Trixie said. Veronica smiled.

Veronica took the bait, Trixie waited, then ran for Timantha... Or she thought Veronica took the bait.

It wasn't long before Trixie found the 2, she hid near by to hear everything.

"But Timantha..." He went.

"I said... Let. GO." She went. Trixie didn't understand why Remy was with Timantha.. but she had a feeling that Veronica had something to do with this.

"But..." He went.

"But what?" Went Timantha.

Remy had to think of something.

"I'm in love with you." He said. Timantha and Trixie went Wide eyed.

"... What?"

"You're an interesting person Timantha I've had my eye on you, but you were a boy so..." He went.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." She said.

Remy blinked and chuckled.

Timantha had enough. She removed her hand.

"Timantha.." He went.

"I'm taken." She said. Remy blinked.

"By who?" He went.

"Why would I tell you, you'll just belittle them." She said. She walked away, leaving Remy shocked.

Trixie smiled. She went to Timantha.

Remy walked away defeated, or so it would seem.

Timantha was annoyed, her day was interrupted by Remy and now Trixie must be upset. Or she would if she wasn't right in front of her.

"Ah, Trixie?!" Went Timantha.

Trixie smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her.

Trixie hugged Timantha.

Timantha blushed and hugged back.

Remy was against a wall, he was annoyed.

"Well I messed up." He said to another person.

"I clearly heard it..." Went the other person.

"Well your turn Veronica." He said. She smirked.

Trixie got in her limo along with Timantha. They were off to the park, they had enough of the mall for one day.

"Hey, maybe we could go to a movie drive thru some time." Timantha said to Trixie as they walked through the park.

Trixie smiled and nodded. A nice movie with her love, all cozy and cuddling with each other... ah... brings a tear to the eye.

They sat on the ground and looked at the lake. It was a peaceful day.

They then heard singing. They looked and saw Dr. Sogahara being sung to by Anri.

They looked and heard the song she was singing.

In case you care it's Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku... don't know who it's by.

They smiled. Once Anri finished Takumi kissed her in romantic fashion.

"That was sweet." Timantha said.

Trixie had an idea.

She started to sing.

The song is super drive by bad luck the theme of an anime called gravitation... I LOVE IT

Trixie smiled as she started to sing.

Trixie: Itsu no ma ni ka bokura, nanigenaku deatta yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no sou sa

Timantha blinked. Trixie took her hand.

Trixie: No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi [tacchi] de No, forget smile again, odotteitai dake

Anri and Takumi looked and saw Trixie dancing with Timantha. They knew the song.

Trixie:As we walk across today, will my voice, entrusted to the western wind, reach as far as the tomorrow that we'll run through? That's right.

Trixie and Timantha were moving back and forth.

Trixie: No, wanna sell your soul In this world of fairy-tales,

Trixie spun her.

Trixie: No, forget smile again I just want to keep on sleeping forever.

Timantha smiled.

Trixie: Hey, chasing after it - chasing after it - that pale wind... Hey, I'm falling in passion, I'm falling in love, and I want to spread my wings

They stopped moving.

Trixie: Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things, and adding everything together and dividing by two, and getting along great.

She brought their faces close.

Trixie: I want to spend my life that way.

They kissed.

Anri and Takumi clapped. Everyone around did.

Once they broke the kiss, Timantha embraced her girlfriend. She was blushing.

Trixie smiled.

"... My heart, is beating fast... i'm so lucky... to have a girlfriend like you Trixie." She said.

Trixie kissed her head.

"And i'm lucky to have you." Trixie said. They sat down and enjoyed the day.

Veronica paced around her room, she had to break them... And she knew how.

She smiled evil like at her thought.

Timantha was brought to Trixie's home, She greeted her parents and after a minute. She and Trixie were in Trixie's room.

"It's amazing." She said.

Trixie smiled as she got something from her drawer. She then showed it to Timantha. Timantha blinked.

"This is your song book?!" Timantha went. Trixie nodded. She showed her all the songs she had been working on.

Timantha was surprised.

She then hugged Trixie. They both smiled. After a bit, Trixie took Timantha home.

"Well another good day... hmm." Went Trixie. Timantha had a look on her face.

"What's up Timatha?" She asked.

"... It's Remy..." She said.

Trixie blinked.

"He came to my place today, and offered to hang out, but he was really strange the whole day... he then told me he loved me..." Timantha said.

Trixie sighed.

"I was there." She said. Timantha looked at her.

"Veronica wanted to hang out to, and she was more clingy than usual." She said.

"Wait... why didn't you come out sooner?" Timantha asked.

Trixie looked at her.

"I wanted to make sure if I need to come and stop him, so I waited, and I'm glad it didn't come to that." Trixie said with a smile to Timantha.

Trixie then looked down.

"But i'm worried..." Trixie went.

Timantha blinked.

"What if they know we're dating... and they're trying to split us up." Trixie said.

Timantha then hugged her.

Trixie looked at her.

"They won't, I love you Trixie." Timantha said.

Trixie smiled.

'I love you too Timantha." Trixie said.

They kissed.

After that Timantha went inside.

She had a little dinner and went to her room. She sat on her bed. She looked out the window.

"I won't give up your love Trixie." Timantha said.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked at her from the fish bowl.

"Our girl has grown up." Wanda said.

"Poof." Went poof.

Timantha laid down.

She looked up. She loves Trixie with her everything.

Trixie laid on her bed. She knows something is up. And tomorrow will show that.

* * *

 **YEAH THIS CHAPTER COULD USE WORK, BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT, HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER, SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE BUT I MADE THE CHAPTER ANYWAY BEFORE A I GO, I THINK I'LL DO SOME KIND OF QNA AT THE END, AND I REALLY WONDER IF I COULD DO A PATRON FOR FANFICTION WRITING OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW ANYWAY THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND SEE YA. BACK AT IT AGAIN MINIMINTER.**


	6. Heartbreak

**It's been awhile huh Im back to work on this story, now the next chapter should be out in about a week, i'm excited to be back to work after a year, I haven't worked on a story in months, it's only fair it's one that I actually was happy to make. so Tom queen is back in action, yay! I'll update this chapter when im done writing it.**

 **YO WHAT'S GOING ON LADS I'VE RETURNED, BUT 1ST I'VE GOT AN ACTUAL ANNOUNCEMENT, I JUST REALIZED A HUGE STORY MISTAKE, IT'S ACTUAL TAD AND CHAD WHO ARE AT THE COOL KIDS TABLE, NOT REMY... eh it's too late to rewrite this also I wanted him in anyway, I think I can still use them, anyway i'm gonna try and make this chapter as good as possible, gonna take my time, should be 3000 words, so without any more delay, welcome back. Oh and who's this Chloe chick I keep hearing about, I may have a sequel for this then wink wink. Also im sorry if words are misplaced or wrong, I, kind of rushed this, I took my time but I didn't check for spelling is what I mean.**

 **Chapter 6: Heartbreak**

* * *

Trixie sat at her bed writing her song for Timantha, she was almost done with the 2nd verse. Her phone soon rang, she checked the i'd and it was Veronica. She groaned, but answered.

"Hello."

"HEEY TRIXIE."

An expression of annoyance was clear on Trixie's face.

"What's up Veronica?" She said, she didn't want to be rude but man she was on her like a moth to a flame... Was gonna say a fly on shit.

' I wonder what Timantha's doing?" She thinks as Veronica talks on the other line. Trixie looks down at her paper and her thoughts fix on her girl. A charmed smile appears on her face.

Veronica had stopped talking, her face was showing an upset look, but today if all goes well, she'll have Trixie back from Timantha. But now it's time to set the trap.

"Hey Trixie...… I know about her." She shoots.

Trixie snaps back from her thoughts.

"What?" She goes, but Veronica hangs up.

Trixie stands, worried, she just said she knows about her, does she mean Timantha...She knew someone would find out, but right now. Trixie began to get more worried, she tried to calm herself thinking that Veronica probably doesn't know about her relationship but just that they hang out.

Veronica quickly calls up remy and informs him that she's starting her plan. He hopes that it works.

Veronica arrives at Trixie's house, she hopes her parents aren't home. She rings the doorbell. And yes, it was Trixie who answers.

"Veronica..." she goes with a hint of worry.

"Hey Trixie... can I come in?"

Trixie knew she was in her web, but if she plays it right she might not have to spill everything.

The 2 were in the living room, Trixie was starting to show worry. Veronica knew, she needed proof.

"So... what's up, you just cut off our con-"

"I know you're with Timantha." Veronica says straight away. Trixie freezes. "And it's romantic."

'Oh no.' Trixie thought.

"I...I.." Trixie was in trouble now, she had been together with Timantha for only 2 days.

Veronica stares at the purple dressed girl, then shows a smile.

"It's cool." Veronica goes.

Trixie blinked out of shock.. What did she say?

"What?"

"I understand... in fact I should have seen it coming, after all that Timmy... I mean Timantha now, she's pretty sweet, honestly I'm a little jealous."

Tears start to flow down Trixie's face.

"So... you're okay with me dating Timantha…"

Veronica nodded.

"Trixie you're my best friend, as long as you're happy, i'm happy."

Without hesitation, Trixie quickly hugged her.

Veronica returns it, but a sly smile is on her face, as her phone was recording it all, now she just had to edit it on her phone's app and she'll be one step closer to her goal, making Trixie hers.

Trixie breaks off the hug with a serious smile.

Then her phone rings. She sees that it's Timantha.

"Give me a moment." She goes to Veronica. Veronica nods, more for her then.

"Hey baby, what's up... oh... you want to..."

Veronica watched as Trixie conversated with Timantha. She knew her plan was working so far, but she had to be careful.

"Well then... i'll have a surprise for you when I get there. I'll just call my parents, I love you too Timantha."

Veronica smiled a bit wicked as Trixie said that, course she wanted an ax to take of Timantha's head but right now, she had to play it cool.

Trixie soon called her parents who were away for the day and let them know of her plans. They told her to be careful and that they love her.

"Alright... come on Veronica." Trixie goes.

Veronica raises an eyebrow.

.

Timantha looks in the mirror at her outfit. She went for an red floral dress, and her red hat for today, at least if Tootie agrees to it.

"Well..." Goes Timantha.

Tootie looks at it, up and down she goes.

"Hmm... try some make up and maybe it'll work."

"Really." Pouted Timantha.

"Well you wanna look good for her don't you?"

Timantha bites her lower lip. She complies and puts on some black mascara to start.

"Hold it!" Goes Tootie. She looks up and down the lass again.

"Put on the red."

"But..."

"Do you want red lipstick then."

Timantha paused. She looks dead at Tootie, then gets an idea.

Timantha quickly looks through her closet and puts on a black floral dress. Tootie stared.

"Perfect."

"You're just saying that because it's similar to yours." TImantha toyed.

Indeed it was close to tooties. She rubbed the back of her head. Timantha was heading back to the closet till she glanced at the mirror. She walked up to it and did a pose. She didn't look bad.

"I think i'll wear this." Goes Timantha.

Tootie stands in surprise, she smiled.

Believe it or not, Tootie wanted to tag along with Timantha and Trixie... mainly cause she wanted to see Trixie's other side.

Timantha told her parents her plan, they were heading out later, but reminded them to be careful.

Soon a knock was heard at the door. The 2 rushed down to answer, they open the door and there was Trixie.

"Hey Timantha." Trixie smile.

Timantha jumped up and kissed her. Tootie blushed a bit as the 2 expressed their love. Soon they broke the kiss.

"So... you said you had a surprise?"

Trixie nods. She waves someone over, Timantha and Tootie stand in shock... it's Veronica.

"Ver... Veronica?!" They go. Veronica looks at the 2, she smiles and waves.

"Hey." She goes.

Timantha and Tootie didn't like this, Veronica is quite attached to Trixie, so much it's like a crush.

"Um Trixie... why is she here?"

"Because I wanna support my best friend, ya might be...poor... but you make Trixie happy, so i'm okay with it."

Timantha and Tootie stand dumbfounded. But soon smile.

"So... are you ready?" Goes Trixie.

Timantha nodded.

"Um sorry Timantha… um where's your bathroom?" Veronica asks.

"Oh, just between my bedroom and my parents. Just head upstairs should be on your right as you walk."

"Thank you, I didn't think I would need to go right now." Goes Veronica. She quickly heads upstairs, leaving the 3, but instead of the bathroom, she goes into Timantha's room.

'She must have something that I can use against her.' Veronica thinks. Veronica heads to Timantha's nightstand 1st, she looks in it and sees a paper with wording.

"Well well, what's this?" Goes Veronica. She reads the paper and a smirk appears on her face. She folds it up and puts it in her skirt pocket.

She couldn't believe her luck, everything was going so well. She did decide to go to the bathroom, just to be safe.

Veronica returns with a smile on her face.

"Ready." She shouts.

The 4 head out for Trixie's limo. They were off to the mall, as they were on their way to there destination, Veronica and Tootie watched the couple be all lovey dovey. Veronica had a warm smile, but in reality it's a fake, but Tootie's was legit, even though she couldn't be Timantha's lover, she was happy to be her friend still.

They had arrived at the mall. Trixie held her girl's hand as their friends were on their sides.

"Alright then, let's go girls!" Goes Veronica, even though she had a self made mission, she still wanted some other stuff out of it. The 3 girls looked as Veronica walked on, she turns to see them not moving.

"Um hello? We're going shopping." She says.

"Oh... oh... sure.." Goes Trixie, she looks at Timantha and Tootie, they nod. Veronica made a pout face.

The girls went to a clothing store, and it was the one were Trixie had found that outfit, it was a nice white jacket with gold colored lines on it's side, on the end of the sleeves was a color with golden spikes, along with it as a set were either a pair of black or blue shorts with gold color buttons, and a golden t shirt with a white lighting sign on it's front. Veronica smiled at it, it did look cool, even glamorous.

Veronica looked to try it on, but she caught Timantha and Tootie looking at the less expensive stuff, and Trixie was with them.

Veronica walked over, confused at what they were doing, she soon remember... they're poor.

Veronica takes a deep breath. She grabs 2 outfits and told them to try them on.

The 2 girls did just that, Timantha came out with a red shorts and a black shirt. It was simple but looked nice. Tootie came out looking similar to Timantha, but she had on black shorts that stop at the knee, her black shirt had purple lines going across.

Veronica nodded, she wasn't gonna give them the full treatment, but this was better than nothing. Soon the girls were off to another store, one that Tootie actually wanted to go to. It was filled with relatively dark clothing. Tootie had picked out black jeans with a blue shirt that had a black skull on it, she got a purple jacket with choker like cuffs and even a choker with spikes, and some black boots. The outfit surprised Timantha and Trixie. Veronica was surprised how it looked on her. She even got a bit of a blush. The others decided not to get anything. Veronica was point for another store but saw the 3 of them enter the arcade.

'What the heck are they doing?' She thinks with her hands on her side. She heads in and sees Trixie and Timantha.. dancing.

Veronica had her mouth wide open at what she was seeing, Trixie with legit smile. This is no joke.

Once the couple had finished, Veronica had to shake her head back to reality as a hand was on her wrist. Tootie was pulling her to the machine.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Asks Veronica.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Goes Tootie with a smile. Tootie picked the same song that Timantha and Trixie did called Kind Lady by sota.

The song starts, Veronica looked at the screen ahead and understood that she had to step to the directions that flash.

Sadly things were moving a bit much but she managed to reach the end of the song.

She sighs and looks over at Tootie who was smiling. Veronica tighten her look on the girl then checked their score, she did better than her.

"Hmph, again!" Goes Veronica. Tootie looks at the couple who gave a thumps up. They go again, and again and again. Till Veronica give up in a pout.

Tootie had giggled at her reaction. Veronica noticed... but also noticed how cute she was at the moment. Veronica shook the thought. Soon an hour passed and the 4 when to the food court. Trixie and Timantha were sharing giggles, much to the dismay of Veronica. But once she saw Trixie go for a kiss on the check, she wanted to murder Timantha, then realized, more proof, she managed to snag a photo without anyone noticing.

Soon Trixie and Timantha decided to go to the bathroom. Veronica watched them go, she had a boiling anger inside her.

"Isn't it sweet." Goes Tootie. The girl looks at the black clothed girl.

"Sweet?" Veronica quickly remembered her act and had to keep it going.

"Yeah it is." She lied.

"Ya know... I honestly am surprised to see you here with us." Goes Tootie. Veronica stares at the girl.

"And why is that?"

"Well you and the rest of your group, really don't like Timantha so I didn't think any of you would even support this."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"And you're fine with it?"

A little smile appears on Tootie.

"At 1st I was mad... but i soon realized... I couldn't be the one for Timantha."

Veronica raises an eyebrow and listens.

"I mean I chased her while she was Timmy, just forcing him to be mine, but I really love her, I tried to convince her not to be with Trixie... but I understood. They both have something, something that connects them. Timantha's life is full of hardships and parents who don't always be around for him, same for Trixie. Her only difference is she's rich. Today I saw how they were, they were in sync with each other, the chemistry. It was perfect. And the way Trixie makes her smile..."

Tears start to appear on Tootie's face.

Veronica's face begun to get soft as she listened to the girl.

"Once I realized that I couldn't be her's… it did hurt.. but it's fine... I love Timmy... even if he's now Timantha…. but sometimes if you love something, you set it free. If I truly love Timantha, then I must accept what makes her happy, if Trixie makes her happy, then i'm fine with it. Besides i'm her best 'girl' friend. Course I want her to be happy."

As Tootie wipes her eyes, Veronica's face is looking down, after everything she has done today... she begins to have 2nd thoughts, she wants Trixie, but now that she heard Tootie…. is she right for her. Could they even be happy.

Veronica needed to shake these thoughts.

Luckily, she caught the glimpse of a certain blond boy in the distance, she realized who it was, it was Remy.

"Um excuse me , i'll be back." Goes Veronica. She moves away from Tootie and towards Remy, out of sight, around a corner.

"So how's everything coming along?" He asks.

A now conflicted Veronica shows a smile. "Perfect, and also, we'll need copies of these."

Veronica hands over the paper she found in Timantha's room.

"I take it, it's some type of creepy love letter?" Goes Remy.

"Just get it copied and bring it back to me at the park in about 2-3 hours." Goes Veronica.

Remy nods with a smirk. "By the way, I told Tad and Chad of our situation, don't worry about them screwing anything up."

Remy looks at the girl who has her head turned, Veronica was looking at Tootie.

"Did you hear me?" He goes.

"Yeah, now hurry up." She says.

Remy does as asked and gets moving, Veronica heads back to see Tootie still alone. Not wanting to think about what Tootie said, she had a plan. They were gonna have some fun.

"Come on." Goes Veronica as she took Tootie's hand in hers. The girls when out and did some more shopping. At that time Trixie and Timantha had came back. They were surprised to see the 2 gone, but saw a note left by Veronica.

Veronica had went back to the goth shop, considering how much Tootie enjoyed the clothes. Veronica actually thought it suited the girl. Who knows how she'll look when she's older.

 ***Cough, Cough, Big titty goth girlfriend* WHY IS THIS A MEME!**

Veronica had even decided to try some clothes on. She went with the punk rocker style with spiked boots, a blue jacket and black t with black grey jeans. They even had some make up there. Tootie, excited to be in possible her fav shop went on a clothing spree, it had surprised Veronica how the girl was like in the store. It reminded her of how she usually shops. Soon the 2 finish and then, they head back to the arcade for another round of ddr. And believe it or not, Veronica was having fun. After about over half an hour the girls head back to see Trixie and Timantha.

"Well look what we have, another pair on our hands?" Goes Trixie.

Veronica blinks and Tootie blushes.

The actual couple giggled. An hour passes and the girls decide to go to the park.

The couple sat under a tree while Tootie and Veronica sat on a nearby bench. Veronica couldn't believe it, she was enjoying today. Yes she was upset that Trixie was with Timantha, but at the same time the idea of them being together wasn't hurting as much, due to Tootie and what she said earlier. As the blond girl listen to the peacefulness of the park a thought entered her mind of Tootie…. the possibility of falling for her.

Veronica quickly shook her head. No way. She looks over at Trixie who gives a goofy smile. A blush appears on her face, both cause of Trixie and cause of the situation.

Another half hour passes, Veronica looks to see the couple at the pond looking over it. She hears a bit of snoring, and looks to see Tootie. She couldn't believe it, but Tootie was cute, really cute. She wanted to kiss her awake like sleeping beauty or snow white, or even on the forehead like in maleficent.

She then realized her thoughts and looks away, and guess who she sees. Remy, she knew she had to go over, but she didn't want Tootie to wake up, she manages to stand up and get to Remy.

She approached him and they quickly hid.

"I've made more than enough copies to pass around, so how's things?" He asks. Remy waits for a reply but gets none.

"Veronica?" He goes.

The girl kept looking at the others.

"Are you listening?" He goes. Veronica jumps at his voice. She looks at the boy with some regret on her face.

"You look... unsure Veronica." He states. She gets jumpy.

"What... unsure?!"

Remy shakes his head.

"Remember why we are here, for Trixie, don't you dare get cold feet now!" He goes. Veronica nods fast.

"Good, now here you are." He hands her back the song, and starts walking away.

"Remember Veronica... for Trixie!" He goes.

Veronica looks back at the others, and at the song.

'Yeah... for Trixie.' She thinks.

She heads back over to sit near tootie who begins to awake.

A red color can be seen on Veronica's face as the girl awoke. How could Timantha not fall for such cuteness.

The 4 eventually sat on the grass watching over the pond.

"Well look who hanging with friends." Goes a voice. The 4 turn to see Takumi and Anri.

"Afternoon, Dr. Sogahara, and Mrs. Sogohara." Goes Timantha and Trixie.

A smile from the 2 older women to the greeting.

They look at the 2 other girls with them.

"Well now, who's these 2?"

"Oh i'm Tootie, i'm Timantha's friend."

Veronica paused before introducing herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you 2." Goes Anri.

Tootie has a smile. But Veronica rubs her head.

"So... are you the doctor who worked on Timantha?" Asked Tootie.

"Yes, I am."

Veronica watched as the group chatted away. She was dealing with her own thoughts here.

"Veronica?" Goes Trixie. The blond hair girl blinks back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You okay, you looked spaced out."

A blush appears on Veronica's face, course we know why.

"Oh... i'm fine, just fine."

"Ah, well we better be on our way, enjoy the rest of your day." Goes Takumi, the 2 ladies left and the girls look back over the pond.

Timantha rests her head on Trixie's shoulder. Veronica notices this and feels annoyed. But she looks down her own shoulder to see Tootie on her shoulder. A blush appears on her face. She looks up to see a smiling Trixie. Veronica looks the other way.

Meanwhile above on a Tree, Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as squirrels. They had their eyes on Veronica.

"I don't know if what she was doing in Timantha's room but whatever she was in there for, she looks to have 2nd thoughts." Goes Wanda.

Veronica indeed looks to have second thoughts, but she's conflicted. But soon a drip of rain touches her nose. Then another, then another.

The girls look up to see dark clouds... rain.

The 4 arrive at Trixie's house and are drying off. Timantha and Tootie were getting dry as Trixie went to get something from her room. Veronica sat away from the girls, looking at her evidence. She has the confession, the pictures and more. It's perfect.

Soon Trixie came down with a smile on her face.

"So my sweet, I've been working on the 2nd verse and I should be done very soon."

A blush appears on Timantha's face. Tootie was just watching with a smile. Veronica wasn't listening.

Trixie looked at the radio and decided, it was time for some fun.

She goes and turns on dancing with myself by Billy Idol.

"Alright, it's time for make up." Goes Trixie.

Veronica instantly pops up at that sound and arm hugs Trixie.

"ABOUT TIME!" Veronica goes.

Trixie rolls her eyes with a smile.

Timantha and Tootie look at each other, then back at the 2.

Trixie got out a make up kit for them. Trixie worked on Timantha as Veronica worked on Tootie. She took a guess of what she would like and went for it.

Veronica had applied black mascara and some conditioner, she was giving her a emo like image but if she left the pig tails it may effect how she'll look. Well she's gonna try.

"All done." Goes Veronica.

Veronica showed the mirror to Tootie, she had on the mascara and some blue lip stick, Veronica had added earings as well. Tootie had on a smile, she looked good.

Trixie had applied some red eyeliner, and had Timantha's hair straight out. She looked nice, soon Timantha and Tootie did the same.

Trixie had her hair twisted but long like a tail. Tootie had a bit of worry messing with Veronica's hair and make up. Veronica just told her to do something and she did.

Veronica looked and saw her hair, some of it covered the side of her face like a model, she had on blue eyeshadow, and red earrings. She looked really nice.

Tootie takes a picture along side Veronica and asks for her phone number to send it to her. Veronica quickly decides to take a pic instead.

Timantha and Trixie were amazed by Veronica's look. Soon the girls were doing some dress up with the clothes they bought. Veronica had on that outfit from the store that she had her eye on. Trixie came out with a dark purple jacket, black shorts and grey t. She did have a black necklace on. Timantha and Tootie both went with some dresses. Timantha had a red floral dress, Tootie had on a black one that had lines on it, resembling a spider's web. Trixie and Veronica both blushed at the 2.

Soon the girls had finished up, Timantha and Tootie were changing while Veronica and Trixie talked down stairs.

The 2 of them were laughing with one another.

"Haha, this has been amazing, I can't believe I was so worried about this." Goes Trixie.

Veronica sighed and stop her laughing.

"Yeah, that girl is in over her head."

Trixie stops her laughing. "What?"

Veronica looks dead at her.

"Come on... don't tell me you're really into Timantha."

Trixie crosses her arms.

"Of course I am, and I see how you and Tootie are like."

A blush appears on Veronica's face.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not... if you ask me, you and her could."

"Enough." Veronica goes.

Trixie stands off guard.

"I'm tired of this... you need to break up with her, now!" Goes Veronica.

Trixie stares hard at her.

"What...Veronica?"

"Do you think being with her is a good idea, I mean look at this." She pulls out a piece of paper.

Trixie's face goes pale as she looks at the paper.

"My...my song."

Veronica's eyes widen in shock. This song was made by her. FOR TIMANTHA!

"How did you get that? I had the only one..."

A smirk appears on Veronica. "I found it in Timantha's room, but enough of her, Trixie she's not good enough, I mean apart from her family and the fact that she's...poor... what does she have that I don't?"

Trixie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she thought Veronica actually was fine with this.

"What... Veronica... what do you mean you?"

Veronica felt it, this was her chance.

"Trixie I love you!" States Veronica.

Trixie stands in confusion but then Veronica quickly kisses her.

Trixie stands off guard and in shock. She quickly breaks the kiss but sees a smile on Veronica's face.

"Veronica...why... are you..."

Sounds of sobbing can be heard from behind her. Trixie turns and sees a tearing up Timantha.

"Timantha…"

Tootie was standing next to her as well, surprised at what she saw.

"Trixie...how... why.."

"No no no, Timantha I can explain."

"You've been replaced girl!" Goes Veronica.

"VERONICA!" Shouts Trixie.

Timantha bursts through the front door, running away in tears. Tootie decides to go out and try to comfort her.

"Timantha wait!" shouts Trixie, but Timantha doesn't stop.

"I wouldn't go after if I were you." Goes Veronica. Trixie turns around, looking angry at Veronica.

Tootie was right behind Timantha… something didn't seem right about this. She saw Timantha cross the street but decides not to follow.

Instead, she turns around and goes back to Trixie's house.

"Veronica.. why...I thought..."

Tootie arrives but isn't seen, she gets out her phone and she's actually able to record with it.

"You think I'd like her dirty poor hands on my Trixie... haha.."

"Veronica... what the heck is wrong with you, you're my best friend."

"YEAH, THAT'S IT BEST FRIEND, WE SHOULDN'T BE BEST FRIEND, WE SHOULD BE SOMETHING MORE!

Trixie couldn't believe this.

"Veronica..."

"You're mine, you hear me, mine... or else."

Or else what? What could she have.

'So you're okay with me dating Timantha?'

Trixie's eyes widen in horror, that sounds just like her, this morning. Veronica pulls out her phone and shows picture of her and Timantha. Trixie realized, she was being blackmailed. She dropped down to her knees, crying.

"Veronica...why?!"

Veronica gives a smug/ sadistic smile.

"Because I love you."

Trixie looks up, and dead into Veronica's eyes.

"If you loved me, then you'd want me to be happy, not sad!"

Veronica eyes soon widen as her thoughts go to what Tootie told her early.

'If I truly love Timantha, then I must accept what makes her happy."

Veronica looks down at the tearing frame of Trixie.

Shaken from her sentence, Veronica quickly runs out the house and heads back home.

Luckily, Tootie hid in time so she couldn't be seen. She knew it, no way would Trixie play with Timantha's feelings. She decides to head back to Timantha's place and try to cheer her up.

She arrives and knocks on the door, but it's actually unlocked, she goes to Timantha's room. there she sees her crying, with mascara running down her face.

"Timantha….."

"Go away Tootie I don't wanna see anyone!" She goes.

Tootie was about to speak up in protest, but she didn't.

"I'll... see you tomorrow then."

Tootie exits the house making sure it's locked.

She looks through her phone and sees the recording of Veronica, legit blackmailing Trixie. She could used this to free her, but she thinks that there's more to this, especially with how she ran out the house.

'I'll have to confront her, but I'll have to talk to Trixie.' She thinks.

With a goal in mind she walks to Trixie's house, she knew the girl would still be hurt, but she won't be for much longer.

'I promise Timantha, I'll fix this.' She thinks. But soon as she arrives at the address, she stops. This could be her chance, her opportunity, to get the now lass of her dreams. A little smile appears on Tootie's face.

"She's the one for you." She says to herself. She walks up to the door and still hears Trixie downstairs. She checks the door and it's unlocked, what is up with these girls and leaving doors unlocked as they cry.

She opens and see Trixie still on the ground.

She looks to see Tootie, standing right there with a smile.

,

Remy ends his call with Tad and Cad, he lays down on his bed with a smile on his face.

"No more being around Trixie Timantha, at least if you value her status." He says to himself.

He looks to see a picture of him and Timantha as Timmy both glaring at each other on a dresser, but there were stuff around it, stuff that would suggest certain things.

He takes a deep breath and looks out his window.

He takes a picture of just Timmy and lays back down. He looks at it rather strange, a bit like a child getting a new toy on Christmas day. He brings his face closer to it, before standing up. He walks to the dresser and looks at the other pictures of Timmy. He keeps them hidden from his parents well. He starts to move around the room with the picture in hand, a red color appears on his face. He soon stops and puts the picture down. He takes a breath and heads to bed, he looks at the picture and blows a kiss, then he holds a Timmy doll in his arms as he sleep.

* * *

 **AND SCENE, YES HEARTBREAK FINALLY SOME DRAMA THIS IS WHAT YOU WAITED A YEAR FOR AND I AM HAPPY TO DELIEVER, NEXT ONE'S GONNA BE SHORT CAUSE THERE ISN'T MUCH TO DO IN IT, SO UM YEAH ANYWAY I'M SURE YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT RIPPING MY HEAD OFF, WELL IDK... UM anyway i'm sorry I've been away from so long I've been streaming on twitch, trying to reach 50 followers so I can become an affiliate and it's taking away time for me to write, if I was already there I would have some type of income so I can keep on writing but ya know, anyway i'll see you in the next chapter in about a few days or a week, this took longer than a week because of fut champs, I hate fifa 19 it's the worst, so thank you for reading and SEE YA!(Like i'd forget miniminter) CHEERIO! DRG!**


	7. update

Hey everyone an update for ya, the outline of chapter 7 is now in the works, but the release of the next chapter could be awhile cause im back in school now :( but seriously thanks for the support, this is my most followed and favorited story. So i must be doing something right.


End file.
